New Life as Miwa: Return of The Kunoichi
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: Sequel to "New Life as Miwa". After knowing that her mother is one of the greatest kunoichis in all the world, Miwa will live new adventures with all her family, and meeting some new enemies, allies, and secrets that will turn her life, a little bit more interesting that it was. *Don't read it if you haven't read yet the first part"
1. Truths - Part One

POV Miwa:

MUM?!

Never get closely to my daughter again - She said to Hachiro

Got it princess - He answered

Now, go away and never appear at us again

We will see again - Hachiro said before vanished

Mum? - I asked and she turned at me

Did I tell you not to go out, did I?

Yeah, you did

Did I say the world is full of lies, did I?

*sigh* you did

Then tell me how you met him, what I did wrong? Tell me why? Can you just let me explain everything that you think is a lie?

Didn't you say me that you were different, didn't you?

I am

You said that you are that person, it was a lie

I am Miwa, I am

Then tell me, how to act mum, what to say mum, all you ever told me, every word is a lie

I tried to tell the true, but I didn't knew how you should react

Didn't you said that you protect me, didn't you?

I... I tried

Is this how you help me, is it?

Hear me, I tried

Don't help me anymore mum, you are dead mum, in my eyes

Don't say that Miwa

Someone else, told me everything, mum I hate you, why don't you go and die?

I never wanted that this happens

Well, you did it

Please Miwa, hear your mother, she did it for you - Someone else said while he walked at us

Dad?! Don't tell me that you are in this too?

Sorry honey, but it was the best

Please father, mother; tell me his is just a nightmare I must wake up

Can... can you forgive us?

Please, tell me and show all the truth, please

Ok, we will take a little time - Mother said

_They took me to the most disgusting place in all the world, to the sewers. We entered there and walked towards a place that seemed to be a lonely subway station. When we entered there, everything was dark, so my father turned on his phone and let us to see that strange place._

What are we doing here? - I asked

Before your uncles, grandpa and I tirned into... into humans, we used to be mu-mutant turtles - Father answered

So, everything was true

Yeah, it... it was - Mother said

_We continued walking all over the place. They took me to every single place of the station. They were some rooms, restrooms, a kitchen, a garage and a room that seemed to be like a dojo._

Is it all? - I asked

In this place, yes - Mum answered

What do you mean? Is there more?

Of course there is, come with us

_We left that place and returned home. Everyone looked surprised at us when we entered._

We need to tell her - Mum said

Everything? - Ally asked

Everything - We answered

Fine, sit down Miwa - Splinter said and I did it

Like you now know, we were...mutants - He started

Yeah

But, I used to be a normal human

But...but what happened to you?

Well, many years ago, a long time before you were borned... **(ok, you know the sad story of the life of Hamato Yoshi, so I don't need to tell you) **... I discovered that your mother was alive, but get raised by Shredder.

So, you aren't real Splinter's sons? - I asked to the guys

No, but we aren't brother neither, refering to Ally and Karai with us - Mikey answered

Show her - Dad said

Now? - Splinter asked

Now - Mum and dad said

_They looked at each other and then they looked at me. The stopped feet in front of me and did it. Everyone of them opened their hands and show to me the reason why I can make the things to flew over the air. Splinter, had a fire flare; Raph, a small tornado; Donnie, a snowflake; Mikey, pieces of rock; and my father, a water bubble. Then, they closed their hands._

That was why - I said

Yeah Miwa, that was why - Mum answered

I can't believe it, why you did it? Why you hided it to me?!

Because, I didn't knew what would you think knowing that your family is part mutant, your mother an assassin and you...and you part mutant

But... - I said smiling at them - Why should I get angry?

What?! - Everyone asked

Yeah, look, that don't affect to me, I don't have green skin, or a tail, or three fingers, at the first look, I seemed to be a total normal human

What do you mean? - Mum asked

I...I forgive you

Just like that?

Yeah, if I someday have a daughter and knew that her father was a mutant and I a greatest assassin, I should hide to her it too

Really?

Yeah, I... I forgive you mum, but never do that again, you promise it?

I promise my daughter

_I looked at her and then hugged her. Everyone looked at us and I pointed to them to come and joined us, they did. We latest at least five minutes there._

Ok, ok, much hugs - Mum said cleaning some tears in her face

Yeah, everything is repair now - Dad said

And we will not keep any other lie, never - Splinter said

That's truth, and what about if I show you something Miwa? - Mother asked

What?

You no know that I am the new leader of the Foot Clan, right?

Oh wow, are you saying me that...?

I will take you to see the training? Yeah

Aaaahhh... - I shouted and ran at her

Calm down, I will take you but you need to be very quiet, got it?

Yeah

Fine, fearless leader, can I take my daughter with me?

You can - Dad answered a little ashamed

Thanks - She said and walked at the window

What are you doing? - I asked a little scaried

Didn't you knew that ninjas work in the shadows?

Oh yeah, I forgot that you are the greatest kunoichi - I said and followed her

_We reached the rooftops and then stopped there for a little._

What are we waiting? - I asked

What about a race? - She asked

A race? You don't have any opportunity against me, are you sure?

Haha, very funny Miwa, but everything you know is from your father, and I am the one who can win him in every single fight

In that case, bring it on

Ok, ready? In three...two...one...

NOW! - We both shouted

_I ran as faster as I could and turned back, but saw no one. I knew it, mother could be the greatest kunoichi in all Japan, but I will always be better than she._

Time for you to coming

Mum? How did you get in here so fast? - I said seeing her sitting in the rooftop

I told you, I can win to your father everytime

I prefered when you weren't a ninja

Haha, very funny - She said and walked at the window - Are you coming?

Oh yeah, let's go - I said following her

_Maybe this will not be so bad_

* * *

**Sooooo...? You liked the beggining of a new adventure for our favorite couple? I hope yes, this is the beggining of my new book (yeah, original title, I know "sarcasm") Thanks for continue reading my story, see you in the second part of this. Bye guys. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	2. Truths - Part Two

POV Karai:

_Miwa and I entered in the hideouts, and then falled to the floor._

Isn't anyone here? - She asked

They must be hide - I answered

So, we must...?

Find them

Oh, c'mon, I don't want to look for any...

LOOK OUT! - I shouted pushing her away

_I took out my katana and started to avoid many shurikens that were throwing at me. _

ARE YOU CRAZY!? - I shouted

Sorry, but sometimes we need to surprise you

Yeah, I know that Xever, but not when my daughter is with me

Wha...? Oh, sorry, we didn't knew that you would bring her here

If you do that again, I will use you a week like punching bags - She said

Wow, she got your temper - Bradford answered

Haha, I think that - She said

You think that you got my skills? - I asked her

Let's discover it - She answered and we looked at Bradford and Xever

What are you thinking? - Xever asked

What do you think we are thinking? - I asked while Miwa and I took our katanas out

Oh, this can't be good - They said

_We started to ran after them._

Come here! - I shouted

Oh, let us alone - They shouted

You will pay - We shouted

Master - A soldier said entering in the room

_We looked at him and stooped whatever we were doing._

Yes? - I asked

We have this - He said giving me some papers

What is that Karai? - Xever asked

This have some information about the Kraang - I said while reading the paper

Kraang? - Miwa asked

Yeah, this shows that the Kraangs are back in New York, searching for the same girl, hiding... IN TCRI?!

Oh no, we need to see what are they doing - Bradford said

Yeah, we must - I said throwing away the paper - Bradford, Xever, call some soldiers and see me in the rootop in five minutes; Miwa, go back home and tell to your father that I need him to see me here

But... can I go with you? - She asked

NOO! It is dangerous, I don't want that anything happen to you

Please, I promise I will be with you all the moment

What do you say Karai? Can your daughter can came with us? - Bradford asked

Pleeeeaaaassseeee mum

Ok, but you will be beside me all the time, got it?

Got it Master - She said and walked to the rooftops

*giggle* I think you got a new partner for this army - Xever said

I think that too - I answered walking through the window too

_Bradford, Xever, Miwa, many Foot soldiers and I were running over the rooftops toward TCRI. When we were a couple of buildings near it, we stopped._

Ok, this is the plan - I started saying - Bradford, go to the East part of the building and try to shame the cameras and security; Xever, took the ninjas with you and wait for the signal that Bradford will give to you when he shame the cameras; Miwa, you and I will wait for Bradford and entered by the broke window that is at the Southest, everyone got it?

Got it - Everyone answered

Fine, we will wait for you Bradford for ten minutes; if don't do that in that time, I will enter there by my own

Ok Master - He answered

GOO!

_Everyone vanished and let me alone with Miwa._

Can I ask you something? - She asked

Of course - I answered

Thanks, why did you called my father "fearless leader"?

Oh, that was because when we were younger, he used to be the leader of his brothers, and they started to call him like that, because he never had fear or felt scary by something or someone

Really? So, my father had never a fear

Like I remembered, no, any fear

Wow, so that's why he had the water power, he always is calm, like the water

That's right, where do you knew it?

I didn't, I only think that could be

Fine - I said looking at TCRI - There is the signal, you will come with me, but promise that you will be careful

I promise

Awesome, let's move

_We ran at the broken window, and entered by it._

Great, Bradford did it - She said

Yeah, let's move fastest, we don't have much time

Why?

You will see why in some minutes

Ok?

_We continued running and then found an almost empty room but a strange thing in the middle of it._

What is that? - Miwa asked

That is one of many strange stuff of the Kraangs - Someone else answered

Wha...? Aaaahhh - We shouted

Shhh, calm down and be quiet - Raph begged

How do you found us? - I asked

You aren't the only who receive information about the Kraang - Donnie answered

Kurtzman? - I asked

Kurtzman - They answered

Didn't you said only that you would took Miwa for a training view? - Leo asked

I wanted to be in here - Miwa answered

Shh, guys, look out - Donnie said

_We hided in a wall over the roof and saw while the doors opened. Then, some Kraang-droids entered and stopped in the middle of the room, around the strange thing._

Wh-what are those things? - Miwa asked

Those robots that you see are the Kraangs - Leo answered

And what are they doing?

We don't know, we must wait and see

The one called message from the Kraang Prime, is the one called as the one that will be in the time called now - One of them said

KRAANG PRIME?! - We shouted

Shh, you don't want that they hear us - Leo said while an ologram showed over the strange thing

Kraang is asking to Kraang, why Kraang is getting so long for finish the job of Kraang?

The one known as new objective is the one known as the one who hide very well - One answered

Kraang, find that girl for Kraang, becuase she must work for Kraang

Yes Kraang Prime - Another answered and the ologram dissapeared

What they were talking about? - Mikey asked

We don't know, you brought the explosives? - Leo asked

Explosives?! - Miwa and I asked

Yeah, don't you want to blow this place? - Raph asked

Of course we want - We answered and took some explosives

Where did you got them? - I asked

You don't want to know - Mikey answered

_We all took some explosives and walked slowly at different parts of the place._

Ok, one...two...NOW! - I shouted and threw away the explosives

GO AWAY! - Leo shouted

_We all get out of the place and waited in the building's in front one._

Great, we will have a little more time - Donnie said while we watched the building blowing up

Yeah, we will look about the Kraang later - Raph said

You are right, let's return - Leo said and everyone walked away except for me

Will you come with us? - Miwa asked

I will take a little, wait for me in the house

Ok - Seh said and ran back

What did you discovered?

Something important Bradford

What was?

The Kraangs are looking for someone else

And who is?

I don't know, but they said that is a girl, that is hided very well and she needs to work for Kraang

Better to be careful with those aliens

Yeah Braford, I will see you tomorrow

Bye Karai - He said and vanished

* * *

**YES! Second part, great. I hope you like the chapter. Who is this strange new girl? I don't know. See you in the next chapter, bye. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Mikey

POV Karai:

Pleeeeeassseeee! - Miwa begged

Miwa, please, I told you no - I answered

Please, why not?

Because I don't have time

Yeah you have, only tell me the story and I will let you alone all the day, I promise

*growl* fine, I will tell you the story

What story? - Leo asked getting in the room where Miwa and I were

Mum is going to tell me the story of how did you meet - Miwa answered

Oh, that story full of blood and broken bones

WHAT?! - Miwa shouted

No, don't believ to your father, the mutagen never get out of his brain - I answered

Haha, very funny, c'mon, tell her the story - Leo said

Oh no, you will tell her the story with me - I said

Bu... why?

I don't know, maybe 'cause you are the father?!

You don't have proofs of that

You will stay here, or I will take you to my trainings all the month

Oh c'mon, I know that you would never hurt me

Are you sue about that? - I asked raising an eyebrow

Uhhmm, let's start with the story - He said and sat down beside me

Great, tell me - Miwa said

Since when do you want that we start? - Leo asked

Since the beggining, the first time you saw each other

Oh c'mon, that will take a long, LOOONG time - I answered

I have time for that

Yeah, but we don't - I said

Yes you have, start

Yep, she got your temper - Leo said me

Ha, very funny, let's start with this - I said

Ok, it was a quiet night, your uncles and I were after a mutant that took something from us, but Raph and I fought, so I walked away from them and took a time alone - Leo started saying - I get on a rooftop started kicking every single thing that was on my way, then I stopped and saw at the city when I felt something behind me; so I turned and faced with some Foot ninjas. I won to all of them in less time than five minutes, I thought that that was all,but I was wrong. I saw a shadow jumping in the signboard that was in front of me, then, it jumped in front of me. You want that I be honest?

Yeah, of course - I said

When I saw hear, I thought that she was the most beautifull woman in all the world.

Oh please, you are saying that like if you had saw many women at that time!

Yeah, you got a point, well let's continue; she told me that I wasn't bad and then walked at me saying that I must be a challenge. When she took out her katana, she threw at me some powders reapers at my eyes. She kicked me and put her katana in front of me; when I thought that it was my end, she took out her mask and told me her name was Karai. She kept back her katana and vanished in the night.

That was all? - Miwa asked

At his point, yes - I said

What do you mean? - Leo asked

Didn't you never asked to yourself why I didn't get scared when I saw you?

No, actually no, but now that you said, why you didn't?

Because, that wasn't the first time I saw you

It wasn't?

No, the first time I saw was when you faced the Shredder for the first time

WERE YOU THERE?

Of course, I was hided. He told me that I could go, but can't interfere with his fight, so I hided

Oh great

That wasn't too bad - Miwa said

I know, but was an interesting fight - I said

Karai, Leonardo; Miwa needs to train now - Splinter said getting in the room

Oh yeah, today I will train with grandpa - She said

Yeah, and tomorrow with me, don't you think that you will escape for the training tomorrow - I said

Oh, actually, I can't go with you tomorrow... I need to do... some... some... other things

I will wake you

Aw, fine, see you later - She said and get away with Splinter

You saw us when Shredder fought us? - Leo asked

Of course, I needed to know what was happening - I answered

POV Miwa:

Ok; first, we will start doing some katas - Splinter said

Again? Can't we start with something different today? - I asked

No, start doing them and I will return in a moment - He answered and walked at the exit

Ok; so, you say that they are in here?! - Someone shouted getting in the room

Uncle Mikey!

Oh, hello Miwa, what are you doing, katas?

Yeah, it is pretty boring, ya know?

Yeah, hey, you had saw the Matial Arts' book?

Yeah, it is in the shelf right there - I answered pointing at the shelf

Thanks honey - He answered taking the book

No problem, hey, can you help me in something?

In what?

You know what happens when father throws water to Splinter when he is using his fire powers?

No, I don't know

And you wanna know?

What will you do Miwa?

I will...make a prank to them

Really? It needs to be wonderful

I know, because you will help me

Me? No, I don't think that, I hadn't make any prank for a long time

Oh c'mon, please, please, please, it will be a funny one

You promised that it will be funiest?

I promise, let's go, we don't have a lot time

I will regreet of this

_We stayed in my room for about an hour, after so much time, we got everything ready._

Ok, you know what to do? - Mikey asked

Yes, I will go for Splinter and you for my father

Got it, let's move

_We both went for Splinter and dad._

Why do you need me Miwa? - Splinter asked

I want that you show me something - I answered while he stopped in the living room

And, what is?

Can you show me your power?

You want to see my power?

Yeah, I want to know how it works

Ok? This is - He said and showed me a fire ball

Yeah, show me what can you do

POV Mikey:

Please Leo, it is important - I said while I took him to the living room

What do you did now Mikey? - He asked

I didn't do nothing, nothing important

Then, what it is?

I want that you see something

Great, what?

Wait for me here a minute, I will return soon - I said hiding me in the kitchen without letting Leo to see me

POV Miwa:

Yeah, and what you can do with it? - I asked

Hey, what are you doing? - Leo asked walking at us

Oh, Splinter is showing me how to use his powers

Oww great, be careful with that

Of course we will - Splinter answered

_I saw Mikey walking slowly at Leo, I just agreed with the head and he stopped behind him._

YOUWILLDIE! - He shouted

Aaahh - Leo shouted and accidentally thre a water ball to Splinter

Hahaha, we did it - Mikey and I shouted and saw that from Splinter was getting out some black smoke

So, that is what it do - I said

I imagined other reaction - Mieky said

You both will... - Leo said

Aaaahhh - We shouted and ran out of there

Waa - Mother shouted when we crashed with her

Sorry Karai - Mikey said

What...? Why you were running? - She asked

It's because Leo will kill us

Why?

Because we pranked him and grandpa - I answered

You did...what?

COME HERE! - My father yelled

Oh, see you later mum - I said and Mikey and I ran away from there

* * *

**Ok, it was. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. See you in my next chapter. BYE**


	4. Donnie

POV Leo:

So, are you both ready? - I asked

Why we have to do this? - Karai asked

I am with mum,why?! - Miwa asked too

Oh c'mon girls, it will be only one song

WE DON'T LIKE TO SING! - They both shouted

I promise that when you finish, I will dance the Harlem Shake and you can record it

REALLY?!

Yes, so... you will sing?

*sigh* fine, we will - Miwa answered

Cool

_I challenged to Miwa and Karai to sing only one song, so I could hear how seemed they are from each one_

Start - I said while the music started playing

BOTH OF THEM_: ***All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
**_Running through my head, Running through my head_**  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, Running through my head**_  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said **__**This is not enough***_  
KARAI_**: *I'm in serious s-t, I feel totally lost**_  
_**If I'm asking for help it's only because**_  
_**Being with you has opened my eyes**_  
_**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**_  
_**I keep asking myself, wondering how**_  
_**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out**_  
_**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me**_  
_**Nobody else so we can be free***_  
BOTH OF THEM_**: *All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**Running through my head, Running through my head**_  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, Running through my head**_  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said**_  
_**This is not enough, This is not enough**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said***_  
MIWA_**: *And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed**_  
_**They say it's my fault but I want her so much**_  
_**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain**_  
_**Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**_  
_**When they stop and stare - don't worry me**_  
_**-Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me**_  
_**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget**_  
_**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head***_  
BOTH OF THEM_**: *All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**Running through my head, Running through my head**_  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, Running through my head**_  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said**_  
_**This is not enough, This is not enough**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said***_  
MIWA_**: *Mother looking at me, Tell me what do you see? **__**Yes, I've lost my mind**_  
_**Daddy looking at me, Will I ever be free? **__**Have I crossed the line?***_  
BOTH OF THEM_**: *All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**Running through my head, Running through my head**_  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, Running through my head**_  
_**Running through my head, All the things she said**_  
_**This is not enough, This is not enough**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said**_  
_**All the things she said, All the things she said***_

*appaluses* that was incredible girls - Raph said

Yeah, whatever - Karai said

Wow Miwa, you have your mother's voice, so powerful and so beautiful - I said

Haha, very funny - She answered

No, I say it really

Are you saying the truth?

Of course girls, you are like twins, only that Miwa has blue eyes

Haha, yeah sure, now is your turn Leo - Karai said

Uhmm, what are you talking about?

Oh c'mon - She said taking out her phone - I want to see how you dance the harlem shake

Oh yeah, talking about that - I answered standing up - I need to do some other things on the... - I tried to say when Karai took me by my behind

Oh no, you will not escape this time

Oh, I need to stop saying so many things

Yes, you need to

POV Miwa:

_I walked away from there while my mother recorded dad dancing the Harlem Shake, I walked to my room when noticed some strange noises in Donnie's room. So I stopped in front of it and saw him working in a new project._

Hello Donnie - I said

Oh, hello Miwa - He answered looking yet in whatever he was doing

What are you doing?

I am trying to improve the view of this microscope, but it doesn't work - He said and the microscope broke - See?

Hmm, and you tried everything?

Yeah, of course, I tried to put two more loupes, but they don't hold in the base

What number of spanner are you using?

The number... number two

And the size of the screw?

Two

Ok, what about if... - I said tooking the spanner and pointing at the screw - you turn the screw thirteen degrees to the left with a strength of two points?

Two points...thirteen degrees? OH YEAH, how could I didn't saw it? Thanks a lot Miwa

There is not problem uncle Donnie

You want to stay here and help me?

Can I? I mean, of course - I said and took a chair and put it beside Donnie while sitting in it

Great, now... what¡ we must do...

_We stayed there for about half-and-an-hour with that microscope, but we repair so other more things. After we repaired everything, we din't have any thing else to repair._

Well Miwa, I think it is all - Donnie said

Yeah, I think that too - I answered

Ok, thanks a lot for all your help

No matter uncle

If you want to invent, or repair or create something, you know where to find me

Ok Donnie, see you later, I must see my mum

Why?

Because I think that she already recorded my dad

Doing what?

He must danced the Harlem Shake

AND KARAI RECORDED IT?!

I... I think that

Let's find them

_We walked out of his room and saw Raph, Mikey, Ally and mum laughing in the floor. We walked at them, and I saw that my father was trying to not seemed ashame_

Hey, where were you? - Ally asked

We were reapiring something - Donnie answered

Miwa, you were doing something with Donnie? - Raph asked

Yeah, repairing a microscope and other stuff - I answered

WHY?!

I don't know, he seemed to need my help

Hey, that isn't truth - Donnie said

Yeah, that is why you wanted that I stayed with you helping in that microscope

Whatever guys, you lost of something very funny - Mum said

What? - I asked

Oh, there was nothing important... - Ally said

Only Leo dancing to the Harlem Shake - Mikey finished

WHAAAT?! You recorded it? - I asked

Of course I did - Mum answered

Let us see it - Donnie said

Ok - She answered and gave us the phone

_The video started with him staning in the middle of a room alone with crossing arms, then my mother said to him to did it. He rolled his eyes and sighed, and then started to jump, and run, and walk like a dying animal. And at the end, he crashed with the wall behind him._

Hahahaha - Donnie and I laughed

That was... that was... - Donnie tried to say but he couldn't

You... you are incre-incredible dad - I said while laughing

Haha, give me that - He said and took out the phone from us

Ohh, why you took it? - I asked

It is because you don't want that we see how you crashed with the wall? - Donnie asked

Hahahaha - We all laughed except for him

Haha, ok, we... we stop - Mum said trying to stop laughing

Thanks a lot - He answered

Now, what do you think if we order pizza? - Raph asked

YEEES! - We all shouted

_I need to accept that helping Donnie was entertaining, but not as much as pranking with Mikey._

* * *

**Ok, you liked this chapter? The song was "All The Things She Said" - t.A.T.u. I hope you liked it. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	5. Raph

POV Karai:

Good; now, try to raise that table - I said her

Are you sure? What if I can't? - She asked

Calm down Miwa; you will do it, I know

Really?

Yes; only, focus and be calm

Ok mum, I will try

_She looked at the table and raised her hands toward it. Then she closed her eyes and sigh while she put her hands down again._

Please Miwa, I know you can do it - I said

No mum, I can't - Miwa answered

Why you think that? You had been training for years

Yeah, but that is not enough - She answered and get away from there

Isn't that too easy, huh?

Yeah Leo, it isn't - I answered while he entered in the room

Just, be pacient with her

How can I be more pacient that I already am?

Just try, you don't have any power

So...?

You don't know that it is very difficult to use them

Yeah, whatever you say - I said sarcastically

I lated ten years to perfect them

Too long?

Yeah, it isn't too easy, give her some time

Fine, I will give her

POV Miwa:

_I walked through the hall to the living room, when I noticed uncle Raph alone in the training room. I looked closely at him and saw that he was kicking his punching bag._

Why was that fight? - He asked me while punching the bag

What?! - I asked

Yeah, why was that fight with your mother?

It wasn't a fight

Then, why you were arguing?

She told me to tried to do something, but it just that... that I couldn't

What did she told you to do?

To raised a table

And, didn't you tried to?

*sigh* no

WHY?!

Because I knew that I couldn't

Anyone can know that he can't to do something after he tried to

It just that...

What? Do you think that you are weak?

Excuse me?

Or that you aren't so good?

I know that I am better than you

Really? Ha, you aren't

Why you can say that?

Because... - He answered and made that everything in the room moved with his wind - ... I can control my powers, something that you can't

I won't let you to speak like that to me

I can do whatever I want

_My temper control was getting to its limit, I closed my hands trying to calm down._

What? Don't tell me that I made you to be angry?

Actually; yes, you did it

Oh, I'm so sorry - He said sarcastically

_Ok, that was all, I get to my limit._

SHUT UP! - I shouted

Hey, don't be angry with me

How can I not be?

Get away your angry with this - He said and gave some softs knockings to the punching bag

You want that I kick your punching bag?

Show me how mad you get

_I walked at the bag and stopped in front of it._

So, what are you waiting for? - He asked

_I took some big breaths and kicked the bag with all my strength_

Wh-what was that? - He asked

You told me to kick the bag, so I did it - I answered

And that was all your strength?

What are you pretending?

You are supossed to be a kunoichi, A FEMALE NINJA!

I am

You don't seem to be one

Really? Why not?

Because a kunoichi has an incomparable strength, a very huge determination and don't give up so easily, something that you don't have

Please, I know that I have all of that

I can prove it, that you don't have

Yeah, how?

With... - He answered giving me my swords and he taking his Sais - ... with a fight

You wanna fight with me?

Of course I want

I will try to not hurt you a lot

I will try to be softly with you

_I rolled my eyes and put in a fight position. I ran at him with one sword in hand, but he took the blade and threw it away._

I told you - He said

This not ends yet - I answered

_I took my other sword and ran again at him. I tried to kick him by his behind, but he did it the same. He took the blade and threw the sword again. Then he took my arm and made me to fall on the floor._

You want that I say it again? - He asked

Bu...

I told you, you ashame the name of the kunoichis

_I looked at him with fury and threw a kick towards his stomach._

Ouuhh - He cried and falled to the floor

I told you that I have everything to be call a kunoichi

You... you notice yet what you attain to do?

What are you talking about?

_I turned back and saw two chairs and one table afloating in the air._

Am... am I doing this? - I asked

Yeah, you are doing - He answered

But... how? - I asked and the things falled in the floor

I knew that you could

Wh... you made me to did it?!

Of course I did

HOW?!

You only needed some confident, and what is better than making you to lose your temper? - He asked while trying to stand up

You... you helped me!

Yeah, you thought that I could hurt you?

Yes

Well, you were wrong

Ho-how you knew how to helped me?

I got the same problem when I was young

Wh... REALLY?

Yes, I couldn't control my powers like your uncles and father could; so, your mother made me to lost my temper and gave me confident and then control them, the same way I did with you

Th-thanks a lot Raph

Anytime lady, now, go and show off what you can do now to Karai

I will but... - I said and punched him again in the stomach - ... never speak to me like that, got it?

Got it Ka...Miwa

Let's go

_We walked towards my mother was, she was reading a book in the couch._

Mum! - I shouted

What happens Miwa? - She asked

See now what can I do

What can you do?

_I raised at the air not only the table, I raised the couch where she was sitting to._

Wow Miwa, that is awesome, now let me down please - She begged while she tried to not fall down

Oh, yeah - I answered letting her down

How you reached to did it?

Uncle Raph helped me

RAPH?! HOW?! - She asked a little scared

Calm down, I only made her to lost her temper - He answered

*sigh* Uff, thanks a lot

Why you act like that? - I asked

You really don't want to know

* * *

**Ok guys, this is the new one. In the few weeks, I will have some problems for updating the story, it is because I have some problems with my computer, the technology don't like me :'( Whatever. I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	6. Leo

POV Karai:

No Leo, I can't let her - I shouted

Everything will be ok - He answered

Always that you said that, everything finished not ok

Just trust me honey; Miwa had been training for a long time, now is time for her to show what she can do

There are many other things to let her to show her skills than that

Tell me another one

I don't know

Ha, so this is like...

But, you think a mission alone will help her?!

Yes

The last time she did that, didn't end very well, you remember?

How can I not remember it

You want that that happen again?

Of course I don't want to, but she is prepare of anything can happen

I know that she is prepare...

How old you were when you get your first mission alone?

I had... twelve years old - I answered softly

That is my point, she is your daughter and has all your skills and habilities, she can do it

*sigh* are you sure?

Of course I am, just... trust me, trust her

Ok, I will let her

Great, you will tell her in today's training

Fine, I will

**Later**

_I walked through the hall in the Foot's hideouts, passed through the hall where were many photos of the gretest's warriors that had been in the Foot Clan. I stopped in front of it seeing at each photo. There were only five photos, but those photos had incredible meanings for all of us. Each one had a little written that tell us the story of each photo. The first one, a young New Yorker man, famous in all the Manhattan, trained by one of the greatest Senseis in all the world, and one of the most famous martial arts artist in the USA, his name... Chris Bradford._

Mrs. Karai - A Foot soldier said from my behind

Yes? - I asked

Mrs. Miwa is waiting for you in the training room

Thanks a lot - I answered while he walked away

_I walked to the training room and stopped in front of it, seeing a young lady in it. She was seeing a katana that was in a shelf._

It is incredible, don't you think? - I asked

Of course it is, I can't believe you have it - She answered

It wasn't so easily

Really mum? How you got it?

That story is for another day, now is time for you to train

Ok, Bradford and Xever will be here too?

Yeah, why?

Because I want to kick both of them

*giggle* they will be here in a minute

_We waited for about ten minutes and they came with us. We started training for about twenty minutes, when was the fight time._

You did it well - I said

Thanks Master - They answered

Now, is time for you to fight

O... ok, who will be first? - Bradfor asked a little bit nervous

It will be a fight for you three against each one, the last who stand up will be the winner, now start

_They nodded and then separate in all the room, each one took his weapon. Braford used a Wakizashi; Xever, a Jutte; and Miwa, a Katana. They all put in a fight position in their own place. The first one who tried to attack was Xever, he used his Jutte to tried to hook Miwa's blade, but she avoided it and used the handle of her katana for threw away the Jutte. She cut him in his hand and then kicked by his behind. Then was Bradford, who tried to cut Miwa's leg, but she won him and punched him in the stomach, making him to falled down._

ENOUGH! - I shouted

_Miwa stopped while I raised._

Thanks that you won - Bradford said to her

Why? - Miwa asked

Because now, you will fight against me - I answered

Sorry?

_I took out my katana while Bradford and Xever walked away from us and stayed in the right side of the room. I walked towards her while she walked backward._

You will fight against me? - She asked

Yeah, I will - I answered

Oh, you will not hurt your own daughter, will you?

_I smiled at her and ran with my katana in hand. She avoided my kick and tried to return to me. She threw away my sword with its own and then kicked me in my face._

Ahh... mother... I... I'm sorry - She said and I looked at her - I just...

You are progressing - I answered

Re-really? - She asked and I made her to flew above the air

In some years, you will be better than me

Th-thanks Master

Great, we finished for now, and Miwa, I want to talk to you now

Yes Master - They answered and Bradford and Xever get out from there

What is mum? - Miwa asked

Your dad and I talked, and we ended for letting you to... go in patrol tonight alone - I answered

Wh... really?

Yes, you want to?

Of course I want, I promise that I will return safety

How did you knew that I will aske you that?

You always do

True, tonight you will go

Thanks a lot mum

**That night**

POV Miwa:

_I was running over the roftoops, trying to find something interesting to do. When I thought that there was nothing, I started hearing some familiar noises._

Kraang, when will Kraang find the on known as the one who need to see Kraang? - One of them asked

All of them talk like that? - I asked softly

Kraang have no clue of where the one knows as the one could be - Another answered

What are they talking about?

_I tried to get closely when I felt someone behind me._

Finally I saw you again

What...? - I asked and turned back - LOTUS?!

Long time Miwa - She answered and I ran towards her and hugged her

_Lotus, my cousin, is a girl of seventeen years old, she had honey eyes, black hair, white sking and was of Mikey's height._

How you were? - She asked

I am ok, and you? - I asked

Me too, you escape from home right?

No, my mother and father let me to go for patrol to... - I said and remembered about the Kraang - OH NO - I returned for seeing the Kraang, but they were gone - They are gone

Who? - Lotus asked

Someones that I need to find

Are you talking about the little brains inside robot bodies that live in New York?

Yeah, how you know about them?

My mother isn't very good for seeing me all the day

Haha, you know something else about them?

No, only that they are searching a girl for them

Yeah, I knew that too

What if we looked for them for awhile?

You and I?

Yeah, like cousin and cousin

Yes, why not?

Great, I will see you later, my mother must see yet that I am gone

Haha, ok Lotus, greet Nira from my own

I will Miwa, greet Karai from my own too - She said before vanished

_I don't know, but I don't like those aliens a lot. I know that they aren't making something good. If they are making something against my family, I will stop them. Even if that means my own life, like a greatest leader do._

* * *

**Sooo...? You liked it, right? I hope yes because I did. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE GUYS!**


	7. Scratches

POV Karai:

I don't know, what about if she doesn't like it? - Leo asked

I know that she will like it - I answered

Yes Leo, it is beautiful - Ally said

She will look beautiful in it Leonardo - Splinter said

I don't know, don't you think that it is a little bit... tight? - He asked

Not a lot, it is the same like the one I used to use - I answered

LIKE THAT?! OH NO, she will use something less... tight and with more cloth

Oh c'mon Leo, it isn't like every boy in the world will bring closer to her - Mikey said

Yeah, she will use another armor

Oh c'mon, please, nothing will happen to her while she use it - I answered

She is my daughter Oroku Karai

And mine too Hamato Leonardo

Hey guys, it isn't time for fighting - April said

Yeah, you are right, we ended deciding that... - I started saying

She will use it/She won't use it - Leonardo and I said at the same time

You know what? It is better if we ask her - Ally said

Ugh, yeah, when she wake up, tell her that we need her in the living room - I said

You don't need to said her - Someone answered standing in front of us

Miwa, how much you were there? - I asked

Not much time, I only saw you both fighting, why was now?

It was because YOUR MOTHER wants to give you something I don't like - Leo answered

And remember that YOUR FATHER say that he doesn't like something you should like - I added

Can you at least tell me what are you talking about?

It is about your new armor - I said

MY NEW ARMOR?! WHERE?!

Calm down, it is in the Foot's hideouts

Can I see it? Can I see it?!

Yeah, if YOUR FATHER let you to

I let that YOUR MOTHER take you to the hideouts, but I will go with you - He answered

WHAT?! - Miwa and I shoued

Oh no, you will not come with us - I answered

Oh, now you speak to me - He said and I rolled my eyes

Yeah, and I tell you that you will not come with us

Sorry, but you will not stop me - He said before getting out by the window

Agh - I said

You know how he is, there are things that will never change - Ally said

Hey - They guys said

Are you coming? - Leo asked showing his head in the window

Yeah, we are coming - I said - See you later

Bye - They answered and Miwa and I get out by the window

You took so long - Leo said

Haha, very funny Hamato - I answered

You too Oroku

Everytime that you fight, you call each other by yours last names? - Miwa asked

Yes - We answered at the same time

Hey, it is getting late, we need to train - I said

Sorry? Am I going to train with you too? - Leo asked

Yes, you will

Uhhm, I don't have to go with you, have I?

Yeah, you have - I said taking him by his arm

_We started running over the rooftops, toward the hideouts. When we got closely, I heaed a strange noise._

Stop - I ordered

What happens honey? - Leo asked

There is something wrong in here

I don't see nothing

Me neither - Miwa said

Maybe because you don't have it in front - A strange voice answered before I felt something hurting me

Aaah - I said when three claws marks appeared in my waist

AAAAHH - Leo and Miwa shouted when they saw it

Aah - Miwa yelled when the marks appeared in one of her legs

Miwa - I shouted and tried to reached her when something stopped me - Aah

Aah - Leo yelled and the marks appeared in his arm

What is happening? - Miwa asked while many other marks appeared in her

Enter in the hideouts - I ordered

_They nodded, Leo reached Miwa and carried her. I went behind them, getting all the scratches instead of them. _

Enter - I ordered

_I was the last to enter, but before I could, it scratches me in my back._

Aah - I yelled before losing the balance

_I falled to the floor where Miwa and Leo were._

Mum! - Miwa yelled and tried to reach me

No Miwa - I said stopping her - The injuries will make worst

Master! - Someone yelled getting in the room - I heard some noises and then a... Aaahhh, Master, what happened to you?

Bradford, take Miwa and Leo to the nusing and look out their injuries

Yes Master - He answered

I will stay here - Leo said

No Leo, go and take out your injuries - I said

No Karai, I will stay with you - He said and we looked at each other, then I nooded

Bradford, take care of Miwa and see that her injuries are not serious - I ordered

_He nooded and carried Miwa through the nursing, while Leo and I stayed in the room before Xever entered._

What happened Mrs. Karai? - He asked

I don't know - I answered

Leonardo

Xever

We were running toward here, when I felt something wrong, then a strange voice said us something before it strated to scratch us - I answered while he and Leo helped me to sat down in the throne

Did you recognized the voice? - Xever asked

No, it was unfamiliar for me, it sounds like a male voice, but... unrecognizable

Did you saw it?

No, it seemed like we couldn't saw it, but it could saw us

*growl* this is strange, who or what could made something invisible to hurt you?

**Some buildings away from there**

Sir. the one known as the experiment had failed to the one known as leader - One of them said

Hm, bring it to me - The leader ordered

_He nooded and then it appeared and knecled in front of the leader._

What is your excuse now? - The leader asked

I... I am so sorry Sir. I promise it will never happen again, it was just that I didn't saw that they were near the Foot's hideouts - It answered

I hope not, because I will tell to the aliens to take care of you

I... I got it Master

Great, now go, I must inform to my father that the time is near

_It nooded and get away from there while the leader took the phone and started calling someone._

*Hello?*

Father, I need to inform you something

*What is?*

Your time for he revenge is near

* * *

**O.o what I just did? I don't know. Who are those strange "people" that plan to attack the Hamato's? Bye guys. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	8. Danger

POV Karai:

So, it is better if we take both of you to the nursery - Xever said

*sigh* yes, you are right - I answered trying to stand up

Are you sure you can walk?

I am sure Xever; Leo, are you coming? - I asked seeing him waching through a window

Yes, wait for me - He answered and walked at me

What were you watching? - I asked

It is only, that I don't understand nothing, what was the thing or person that attacked us?!

I don't know neither, but I only know that that thing or person will not hurt any member of my family

Calm down super mum, everyone will be ok

I hope that

_We walked through the hall passing again at the photos shelf, I saw again at it seeing another picture. It was of a young south american man, he had brown skin, black hair with an afro style. His story, since he had memory, the best thing he could do was stealing, he always believe that the things you want, you need to take them. In one theft, he got caught. Instead of dying in the jail, a man though that he could us his habilities for his own. He took him for doing the dirty works of his clan. He is known as... Xever._

Where is the nursery? - Leo asked

It is in the next door at the right - I answered

That one? - He asked pointing at a door

Yep

_We walked at the door, when the same bad feeling I felt before, came again._

What are you waiting for? - Leo asked

We aren't totally alone - I answered

What do you mean?

In that moment, the alarm of intruder starting to hear.

Someone enter in the hideouts - Bradford shouted getting out of the nursery

Where? - I asked

It is in the second floor - Xever answered caming at us

Great - I answered taking a katana

What do you think are you doing? - Leo asked taking me by my arm

I need to see what is hapening

You aren't in great conditions

Oh c'mon, I will only see - I said walking away - And kill the one who enter in this hideout

POV Leo:

Daddy? - A voice asked from my behind

Yes honey? - I asked turning back

What is happening? Why that alarm?

Someone entered in the hideouts

Where... where is mum?

She... she went to see what is happening

WHAT?! Like she was? She is hurt!

I know, but that will not stop her

She must need help - Miwa said taking a tanto and a katana

What will you do?

I will go and help her - She answered and tried to walk away

Oh no, I don't think that young lady - I said taking her by her arm

Aah, why not?

Because you are hurt

My mum too

Yeah, but she is different of you

How much?

She had trained all her life, and you only your shortest life

Oh c'mon, I can do it

I don't think that

But I...

The only one who will help her it's me; Bradford, watch that she doesn't go away - I ordered and walked away

POV Miwa:

_I looked at Bradford with a sarcastic face._

What? - He asked

Are you sure you will not let me go? - I asked

I am sure

Who will help you?

I don't need no ones help

You want to be my training mate all this month, right?

You will not sucess this time Miwa

Oh, hey mother

Aaahh - He yelled and turned back

Haha - I laughed running away from there

MIWAAA! - Bradford shouted

POV Karai:

_I took some bandages and put them in all my injuries, that stopped a little the blood flow. I went to the second floor where all the equipment of the cameras, alarms, computers and security was. When I entered there, everything was normal. Everything was at it's right place, except for the alarm botton, it was turned on, but no one was there except for me. I walked at it and turned it off, when I decided to return._

Are you thinking yet that no one is here? - A familiar voice asked me

Wa...wait, I know that voice - I said

Oh, really?

You... you were the one who attacked my family and me hours ago

Yep, that one

What are you waiting for? What do you want from us?

From you? No, no, I don't want nothing from you

Then, why you attacked us?

Because, it was a distraction

A distraction? For what?

Not all your family is here, right?

What do you...? - I tried to ask but it was vanished

Not all my... OH NO!

I tried to run back, when I crashed with something.

Ouch - He and I said

What...? LEO! I told you to stay with Miwa - I said standing up

Sorry, but you made me to be worried - He answered standing up too

We need to return now home

Why?

Because, there are probabilities that the guys are in danger

What?!

Yes, just let's go

_We ran back an get out from there, when something crashed with us again._

Ouch - The three of us said

Miwa, I told you to stay with Bradfrod - Leo said

I know, but I couldn't - She answered

We will discuss that later, now we need to go back home - I said

Why? - Miwa asked

The guys are in danger

What?! No! Who could do it?!

The one who attacked us before

_We ran to the exit where Bradford and Xever saw us._

Hey, where are you going? - Bradford asked

We need to go back home - Leo answered

Why?! - Xever asked

Someone is hurting my family - I answered

_We get out from there and started running over the rooftops. When we get closely, we could saw all the windows... broken._

Oh no, please no... - I begged

_We entered there by a window and looked everywhere. All the things where in disorder and the guys were not seen._

Guys? Guys?! GUYS? GUYS?! GUYS?! - I started shouting but no one answered

Ka...Karai? - A voice asked from the floor

Mi...Mikey! - I shouted and took him

_I helped him to stand up and to sat in the couch._

What happened Mikey? - I asked

It has her, IT HAS HER! - He shouted

Calm down Mikey, what happened? - Leo asked

It... it has her

WHO?! - We shouted

It has... it has Ally

* * *

**Yeah, two chapters in one day. Yeah, I know, I'm the worst. What is happening in this strange story? See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE**


	9. A Kidnapping

POV Karai:

It has... it has Ally - Mikey said

WHAT?! - I shouted - HOW?! WHO?! WHY?!

Karai, honey; calm down - Leo said

HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!

Mikey, what happened here? Where is everyone? - Miwa asked

They... they are here, everyone is here, except for her - He answered

The guys are all here?! - I asked

Ye-yes, but they aren't great, it was too powerful, more than all of us together

_The three of us separate for all the house and started searching for everyone. I went to the second level, while Miwa in the first, and Leo in the third. I entered in all the rooms, in each one of them, everything was a disaster. I entered first in my father room, where nothing but disorder was seen._

Hey, isn't anyone here?! - I shouted

Do...don't hurt us anymore please, take whatever you want, bu...but let us alone - Someone answered from the other size of the room

Donnie! - I shouted and ran at him

Let us alone!

Donnie, calm down, it's me, Karai

Ka-Karai?

Yeah, don't freak out, I won't hurt you

Oh, thanks that you are ok - He said hugging me

What happened here?

It is something that...

Wait a little, we must find the others

Yeah, you are right

_I helped him to stand up and then saw some scratches in his legs, just like Miwa, Leo and me. We walked to the living room, when we reached it, we saw that April, Mikey and Raph were there._

GUYS! - I shouted letting Donnie to sat down

Karai? Oh, it is so proud that you are ok - April said

Thanks, I need to find yet father, any clue?

Maybe, in the... in the second level - Mikey answered

_I returned to the secon level and entered in the room of Leo and I. I need to say, that it was the one which was in most disorder. When I entered there, I falled down 'cause a table that was in front of the door. When I looked everywhere, it was incredible. The bed, was upside down, all the photos and pictures were in the floor, the lamps were broken, and there were scratches in the walls._

Father, are you here? - I asked

What do you want from us?!

Father! - I shouted running at him

Don't even hurt my family!

Calm down father, it's just me

Mi...Miwa?

Calm down, I will take you downstairs

_I helped him to stan up, when I saw him closely, I noticed a scratch in all his back, one in each arm and another in his face. I took him to the living room where everyone was waiting for us._

Awesome, you found Sensei - Leo shouted

Yeah, I did - I answered while he sat in the couch

Everyone is ok? - Miwa asked

Yeah, but... what happened to you three? - April asked

We get attacked - Leo answered

By whom? - Raph asked

I think by the same thing attacked all of you - Miwa finished

But... wh-what happened here guys? - I asked

It was... it was like nothing compare - Donnie answered

Yeah; first, it was here; and then, it was there - April said

His strength - Raph said

His agility - Mikey said

His spirit - Splinter finished

Guys, guys, can you explain us what are you talking about? - I asked

Yeah, it is better if we explain you everything - Raph said

Yes please - Miwa said

Ok; first, it was a normal morning... - Mikey started

Flashback POV Mikey:

_We all were doing all our things after Leo, Karai and Miwa left the house. Raph was with Ally, while Donnie with April; Splinter went out for bought some things and that left me preparing the breakfast. I was in the kitchen making some hot cakes, everything was normal. When I finished to cook the hot cakes, I call the guys._

GUYS! THE BREAKFAST IS READY! COME TO THE DINNING ROOM!

_I waited for about five minutes, and then everyone was in the table._

Splinter will not eat with us? - Ally asked

No, he went for buy some things, he ate early - I answered

Ok, what will be this time? - April asked

I prepared some hot cakes

Great, it was time for something different - Ally said

Haha, very funny

Hey, don't you hve some honey? - April asked

Yeah, it is in the living room

Why it is in the living room? - Donnie asked

Master Splinter let it, no problem, I will go

_I stand up and went to the living room. The honey was in a little white table, so I took it and decided to return, when something caught my atention._

Hey, guys?! - I shouted

What happens Mikey? - Ally asked

Did you bought a tiger?

A tiger?! How can we bought a tiger?

And then, what did that in the wall?

_Indeed, there was a giant scratch in one of the walls. It seemed like a big animal did it._

Who did that? - Ally asked when everyone was in the living room

This is strange - Donnie said walking at it

What is now genius? - Raph asked

This scratch isn't familiar to me, it isn't of any animal that I know

So, that means...? - Ally asked

The one who did this, isn't an animal

Yeah, you are right - Another voice said at the other part of the room

Who... who is there? - I asked

No one but me - It answered

_We looked everywhere, but it was nothing._

Show yourself! - We shouted

That will be a big problem

Why? - Ally asked

Because, no person can see me

Aaahh - Ally yelled

What happened? - Raph asked

_We all looked at her, and saw a scratch in her leg like the one which was in the wall._

What do you want from us? - Donnie asked while we all turned on our powers

From you? I don't want nothing from you

Then, why are you attacking us? - I asked

Not all your family is here, right?

_We couldn't at least answered because it started to attack all of us. We tried to attack us with our powers, but it was too fast, too agile, and too strong. We get so weak, 'cause we get at least three scratch from it._

This ends now turtles - It says

How... wait, how you know we... - I tried to ask

GUYS! - A voice shouted from the door

Se..Sensei - I said

I don't need this - It says and took Ally while walked at the window

LET HER GO! - Splinter ordered

I think this will be familiar for you - It says before it and Ally vanished

_Sensei tried to ran at the window when something so familiar for me punched all of us. It was Miwa's power, only stronger and powerful. It all kicked us at different parts of the house, ending us hurter and weaker too._

End of Flashback

That, that means it kidnapped Ally? - I asked

We tried everything to stop it, but we couldn't - Mikey said

It kidnapped Ally

* * *

**A kidnapping? Eeeh, I think it was a great idea, what do you think? See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	10. Nothing Happened?

**Many kilometers away from the Hamato family was, was a building where some strange men were talking.**

You got her? - The leader asked

It wasn't easy, her family is very determine for saving all the ones they love, but I had sucess - It answered

Great, show her to me

**Three other strange men nooded and went back; for about five minutes later, they returned taking with them a pretty woman.**

Ah, let me out, don't even think of hurting them - She shouted

Let her - The leader ordered and the men let her out

YOU AGAIN?! - She asked

Hello again Phoenix - He greet

First, don't call me again like that; and second, don't you think you did enough to my family?!

Hear me, I don't want to hurt you

Don't you?

No, I want to make a treat with you

What kind of treat?

You know this persons? - He asked showing her some pictures

This... this can't be

**The next morning at Hamato's house**

POV Karai:

_Leo and I didn't slept in all the night, we stayed wake up putting in order all the house. We cleaned some debris, repaired the walls, the lamps, the windows and other things, we put in their right place the photos, pictures, couches, beds and clothes; and take care of all the guys._

Are you feeling ok? - Leo asked

Yeah, I am only a little tired - I answered

Then, go to sleep

I can't, I need to stay alert for anything strange

I can do that, just go and rest

Mum? - A voice asked from a room we were next to

Yes Miwa? - I asked

You... you discovered something about aunt Ally? - She asked rubbing his eyes

Regrettably; no, we didn't - Leo answered

Oh, let me wake up totally and we get out and start searching for her - She said walking away

Oh, I don't think that little warrior - I said taking her by her arm

But, why not?

Have you forgot about your injuries?

No, oh c'mon, it will not happen nothing to me

Yeah, I don't think that

Please, I will bring a big help to both of you

What do you say super mum? - Leo asked

Don't cam to me with that again fearless leader - I said

So, can I go with you? - She asked

*sigh* I will regreet of this, yes you can - I answered

Yees, thanks, I will get prepare and call me when we go

_She walked away and entered on the restroom, I turned to see Leo who was watching at me with a mocking face._

What? - I asked

You saw? - He asked

Saw, what?

She is just like you, she got your temper

Ha, great; the only thing I needed most in this world was another me

Hahaha, let's get prepare

_Leo walked away while I entered in Splinter's room._

Father, are you feelong well? - I asked getting inside

Karai! Yes, honey; I am feeling better than yesterday - He answered and I sat down in the bed

That is great; Leo, Miwa and I will get out for awhile

Why?

We will start searching for Ally

Oh, ok

I will return in some hours - I said standing up from the bed and walking to the door

Before you go

Yes? - I asked turning back

Promise me, that you will get her back... safety

I promise father - I said before getting out of the room

_I walked through the living room where Leo was waiting for me._

Are you ready? - I asked

Yeah, I am; and you? - He asked

Yes

Great, only we have to wait for Miwa

Actually, we don't have to

Why?

She is waiting for us in the rooftop

Hmm?

Yes, let's go

We get out by the window and went to the rooftops

Hey, you took so long - Miwa said

Haha, yeah; very funny - I said

LET'S GOO! - Leo ordered

_We nooded and then started running over the rooftops. We looked everywhere for any Ally's clue, but there was nothing. When I saw someone could help us._

Look! - I said pointing at the woman

Oh, let's go - Miwa said and we all jumped at her

Hello Amaya - I said

Aaaahh, don't do that guys - She said

Sorry, but we need to ask you something - Leo said

Oh yeah; don't care about, how am I, or how is going to me, or...

Oh; forgive us Amaya, it is only that is something really serious - I said

What happened?

Well, something attacked all of us yesterday... - Miwa started saying

WHAT?! AND DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME?!

Sorry, but we didn't wated to worry you, and that isn't the worst thing - I answered

Sorry?

Ally is kidnapped

WHAT?! Oh no, we need to call the police

We can't

Why we can't?

Because that thing that kidnapped her, isn't... human - Leo answered

What do you mean?

Had you saw something starnge or anormal this days? - Miwa asked

Actually, yes; some nights I can saw shadows jumping over the rooftops, but I think that are you, no?

About what time? - I asked

Between... nine and ten p.m

No, that coulnd't be us, we get out between eleven and twelve of the night

Sorry guys, but that is the only strange thing I had saw

Thanks a lot Amaya

Anytime guys

See you later

Bye

_We returned running over the rooftops thinking in what to do._

Who else we can see? - Miwa asked

There aren't many persons, but we can aske to... - I answered

Wait, look at that - Leo said pointing at some buildings near we were

_We saw a shadow trying to ran away._

Let's see who is - I ordered

_They nooded and we ran at that person; when we get closely, we saw that it was a woman. She had her hair dyed in red, white skin and was about thirty years old._

Ally?! - I shouted

Ka...Karai? - She asked

ALLY! - I shouted and ran at her - Where have you been?

That isn't the important thing, the most imporant is that I returned

Yeah, you are right; let's return, everyone is worried about you

_I took her and went back to home; when I looked at her, I saw something strange. Her eyes color emerald green, were different. They were lighter, like Raph ones._

Hey, are you feeling ok? - I asked her

Why do you ask? - She asked

Your eyes' color is different

No, it is the same

Are you sure?

Of course I am

_I looked at her unsure and then returned to walk._

* * *

**Great, finally the ten chapter! What do you think about the chapter? Do you think this Ally is the real one? Find it in the next chapters. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Bye guys.**


	11. Unreal Return

POV Karai:

_We entered in the house where no one was in the living room._

Hm, where is everyone? - Ally asked seem to be a little upset

They have to be in their rooms - Miwa answered

Why?!

'Cause they get hurt too, remember? - I asked

Oh yeah, well... let's see them

ALLYYYY! - A voice shouted from the kitchen

Oh... you... - Ally said

Mikey

Yeah, Mikey; hello Mike

Great, you found Ally! - He shouted and hugged her

Yeah, they did... now you can get off of me

Oh sorry, everyone missed you a lot

Oh really? Well, I missed all of you too

Awesome, let's see everyone - Mikey said and took her upstairs

Hhhmm - I said unsure

What happens mother? - Miwa asked

I feel something wrong over here

Like what? - Leo asked

I really don't know, like... like the same feeling I sense over the Foot's hideouts

POV Ally:

_Mike took me to the rooms that were in the second floor. Everyone greet me, especially the one known as... Raphael._

Raph, can we enter? - Mike asked?

What do you want now Mikey? - He asked

Someone wants to see you

_He pointed me to enter and so I did._

Hi! - I said

A-Ally, you... you are ok!

Yeah, I am

Oh sweetie, where were you? What happened to you? - He asked while he sat in the bad

That isn't important Ralph, I am back and nothing will happen to any of us

Yeah, you are right

I will go downstairs for something to eat, you want something?

No, thanks; I ate minutes ago

Ok, see you later

See you later

_I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Miwa and Karai were._

Hey, are you feeling better? - Karai asked

Better? I never felt bad - I answered

Are you sure?

Of course I am

Hm, ok; will you go to the train this time?

Yeah, I will go

Really? WOAH

Why do you act surprise?

'Cause usually you tell me that you have some other more important things to do

Oh, is that only... I-I feel active this moment

O-ok, let's go now mum - Miwa said

Yeah, LEO! - She shouted

YES?! - He answered

WE WILL GO TO THE TRAIN NOW!

OK, BE CAREFULL!

WE WILL - Miwa and Karai shouted

Ok, let's go - Karai said and they walked to the window

WHOA! What are you doing? - I asked

Ahm, maybe... going to the rooftops? - Miwa asked

Why?

'Cause, that is the way we reached the Foot's hideouts? - Karai asked

Oh yeah... - I said walking at the window - Are you coming or what?

_I get to the rooftops followed by Karai and Miwa. _

Ok, let's move - Karai said

_We nooded and started to run over all the rooftops toward the hideouts. When we reached them, we entered by a window in the rooftop._

Isn't supposed to be pepole in here? - I asked

Oh girl, you seemed to be new - Karai answered

Uhh?

*growl* they must be hided - Miwa said

Ohh, why?

Ok, if you continue asking things you already know, I will use you like training mate two months! - Karai shouted

Ok, ok, I shut up

Ok, where they must be now? - Miwa asked

Maybe they are hide in that dark corner - I answered pointing at it

Yeah, separate and I will give you the signal to go down - Karai ordered

_Miwa and I nooded and went to different parts of the rooftop. Then we looked carefully at every part and then turned to saw Karai, who only nooded and then we all jumped._

Ha, maybe no one will at... - Miwa tried to say

Look out! - Karai and I shouted

_Then, we took our swords and started avoiding some shurikens. Then, two shadows went against us, trying to cut us with their own swords. We all avoided them and then I kicked someone in the stomach._

Enough! - Karai shouted

_Then, all the lights turned on._

Good job Bradford, Xever; you almost did it - She said and we looked to Bradford who was in the floor

What do you have Bradford? - Miwa asked

Who punched me in the stomach? - He asked

I think... it was me - I answered

Why? - Karai asked

Because it hurted me

Really? - Miwa and Karai asked

Yeah, your knocking are stronger - He answered

Well... uhmm... thanks? - I said

Hm, let's see if it is truth - Karai said - Today, we begin with you

Yeah, wait me a moment, I need to go to the restroom - I answered

Great, don't took so long - Karai said

I will not - I said walking away

Ok, in that case, Bradford, you will be the first one

Oh, why...?

_I walked to the restroom and locked in there._

*Ok, tell me you have something* - He said

Almost - I answered

*What do you mean with almost?*

I need some more time, you didn't taught me everything

*I told you, we couldn't taught you everything*

Yeah, that will be the problem

*Ok, call me when you get ready*

I will

*DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!* - She shouted

Oh, tell her, that her family will pay

*Got it*

_I hung the phone._

The Master will have his revenge

POV Phoenix:

Just, let them alone - I said

I can't do that honey - He said

They didn't do anything to you

That is in what you are wrong

What did they do to you?

So many things, I don't have time to tell you all the ones

But... don't hurt them

I will not hurt them, he will hurt them

Stop him, you can change yet

I don't want to change

Why do you ne...

Shut up

Or what?

You don't want that nothing happened to Daichi or Sakura, right?

I...

You don't want that they be dissapointed of their little girl

* * *

**O.O What was that? So confusion, and mystery will be now at Hamato's family. Find out in the next chapters. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	12. Rescue

POV Karai:

_It had passed a week since Ally returned and the things over the house began to become a little... weird. Ally started to act different. She used to pass more time with Raph doing nothing; but now, she doesn't miss any training and practice with all of us. Everytime I go to the Foot's hideouts, she comes with me. And her eyes aren't an exception._

Are we going now to the training? - Ally asked me

Are you crazy?! - Miwa asked

Why?

We just finished to train with Splinter - I answered

So?

You may rest today, all the week you had been so active

Rest? No, no, I don't think that, I have a lot of energy

You will rest too, we will go at the night

At the night? No, I want to go now

Calm down, go with Raph a time

But I don't want to go with him - She shouted and her eyes' color turned red

Woah - Miwa and I said scaried

You will take me to the hideouts now - She said with a strange voice while her eyes turned all red

Back off! - I shouted

Take me to the hideouts... NOW!

Stop! - A voice shouted while four persons jumped at her

Aaah, let me out - She shouted

Who are you?! - Raph asked

What are you talking about? - She asked while her voice turned normal again - I am Ally

No, you aren't - I said

Sis. how you can say that?

I'm not your sister - I answered walking at her and taking her by her neck - Where is the real Ally?!

I am the real Ally

No, where is our Ally?! - I shouted taking my tanto and putting it in her neck - Answer me

Do it, show me you are brave enough - She ordered

_I pressed the tanto harder and when it cut her skin; instead of blood, it came out a black substance._

What is this? - I asked standing up with the substance in my hands

*gasp* you remembered that guys? - Donnie asked

Yes, how can we forget that? - Leo answered

What do you mean? - I asked

This "Ally" isn't human - Donnie answered

Wha...? What?!

She is a clon, a Kraang's clon

How do you know?

First, we need to get rid of her - Leo ordered

How? - Miwa and I asked

It is easy

_He took his katana and walked at the clon with it in his hand. He buried the sword in her stomach, and then she only exploted turning into more black substance that ended in all the place._

Ok, thanks for making me to not sleep tonight - Miwa said

If she wasn't Ally, where is she? - I asked

Who only know some freeks that could did this - Leo answered

*gasp* of course - I took my katana and Leo's arm while we walke at the window and getting out from there

What are you doing? - He asked while we were in the rooftops

We need to find those little aliens - I answered

What will you do?

WE will get her back

Yeah, I don't go any longer to "suicide missions" with you

I am not asking to you, we will go or I will go alone

*sigh* someone needs to protect you

That is why I love you - I said while kissed him in the lips - Now? - I asked after we separated

Yeah, let's move

_We started to run over the rooftops toward T.C.R.I. When we get closely, we noticed many activity in the top of the building._

Woah, the Kraangs woke up active this morning - Leo said

Whatever they are doing, must be related with Ally - I said

Yeah, you are right; wait me in here, I will see what is happening over there - He said and tried to throw a hook

What do you mean? I will go too

Oh no, it is dangerous for you

For me? Ha Leo, are you sure you know me?

No, but I know what is better for you

Yeah, I will go

Fine, come here

_He took me by wy waist while we slided toward the building. We started to walk at a window and noticed two Kraang-droids over there._

I have this - We both said

Yeah, we will never change - We both said again

_We threw some Shurikens at them and entered by the window. We started to walk trying to find something that could took us to Ally._

See that - Leo said pointing at the floor

_We looked at it and saw some Kraang-droids around something._

What are they doing? - I asked

I don't know, but this need to... - Leo answered

Ally! - I shouted in the moment I saw her

Where?

There, look - I said pointing at her

_She was with some chains in her wrists and legs and stomach against the wall._

We need to take her - I said

Yes, move - He answered

_We started to move at her and suddenly she saw us._

You? What are you doing here? - She asked softly

Shh, we will take you out from here - I answered

No, no, you don't understand

Hmm, is it my mind or you seemed younger? - Leo asked

Yeah, that is why I need that you get out from here - She answered

We can't let you in here - I said

You need to, 'caus...

Intruders! - A Kraang-droid shouted pointing at us

Oh, great - I said - You let her free while I distract them

_Leo nooded and I turned to attack the Kraangs; they were a lot, but that didn't mean to be more difficult._

Ready! - Leo shouted and I turned to saw him and Ally free

The one known as human is known as the one who let free the one known as target - A droid said

What? - I asked

Let's get out from here - Leo ordered

_We ran at the window and get out at the hook we let in there before. When we were in some buildings away from there, we stopped._

Ally! - I shouted and hugged her

Karai! - She shouted and hugged me back

What did they did to you?

Nothing, it is only that...

_She couldn't ended the sentence, 'cause she fainted in my arms._

Ally?! - I shouted while I had her in my arms

You should never do it - She said before closed her eyes

* * *

**That was! It was confused? Don't worry, in the next chapter, many things will make sense. See you in it! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	13. Phoenix

POV Karai:

No, no, no, this is not happening! - I shouted

Calm down, let's take her with Donnie - Leo said

Why with Donnie?

Whatever is happening to her, isn't normal, see her!

_I looked at her, and Leo was right. She seemed to be younger, like ten years younger! But I didn't care, I couldn't let my sister died._

Let's move! - I ordered

_We started to run over all the rooftops while I carried her in my arms. When we get closely to the house, Raph and Mikey were in a rooftop near it._

Awesome, you return! - Mikey shouted - Who is the teenager?!

Teenager!? - We asked

_I turned to see Ally, but I saw a teenager in my arms. A little bit older than Miwa, but so familiar to me._

Is that Ally? - Raph asked

Yeah, she is - Leo answered

But... what happened to her?

We don't know, she must see Donnie - I answered

_They nooded and we entered in the house where everyone, including Splinter, was waiting for us._

Guys, we need some help! - I shouted

Woah, who is the teenager? - Donnie asked

That is where we need help - Leo said

Uhh? - Everyone asked

This teenager is Ally, but we don't know what happened, we think Donnie can help - I said

Of course I can - He answered and I gave her to his arms and get in his laboratory.

_We stayed for about an hour waiting for Donnie. I was so nervous in the couch while Leo was taking me by my hand._

Guys, see who we have in here - Donnie said getting out of his laboratory with someone behind him

Thanks Donnie - She said walking in front of him - Hey guys!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... - We all shouted at the same time

Calm down - She said

How can we calm down?! - Everyone asked

I will explain you

Then, explain - Miwa said

Where do you want that I start?

Oh, I don't know maybe since... - I answered

HOW DO YOU TURNED YOUNGER?! - We all asked

Yeah, there are many things you need to know, and we don't have a lot of time

Explain yourself - I said

Ok, you remembered that time we went to T.C.R.I, and discovered that the Kraangs are searching for a new girl?

Yeah, we remembered

Well, that girl was me

WHAT?!

Yeah, I was the girl they were searching for

Why?!

Because, my... my D.N.A

D.N.A?

Yeah, well... the point is that... I'm not a... a human

What do you mean?

I am... I am a mutant

*gasp* Aaah - I said and suddenly falled to the floor while everything turned black

_When I recovered all my senses, I wake up in a couch while everyone was around me._

What... what happened? - I asked

You fainted for about half-and-an-hour - Donnie answered

Are you ok mum? - Miwa asked

Yeah, I am, I only thought that Ally was...

I was, what? - A fifteen years-old Ally asked in front of me

Aaaaahhh - I shouted

Oh; Karai, calm down - She said covering my mouth with her hand - I will explain all of you everything, you won't scream, you won't faint, understood? - She asked while I only nooded - Great - She said and took out her hand

Ok; Ally, explain us everything - Leo said

Yeah; well, for about almost my hole life, I was able to make... incredible things

What do you mean?

You have different powers, right?

Right - Everyone answered

Well, I have all of them

Uh?

_Suddenly, she opened her hand and a flame get out from it, her eyes' color changed into red and her hair turned into fire; she changed to water, with blue eyes and water hair; wind, with gray eyes and a remoline hair; ice, with white eyes and icy hair; and finally, earth, with brown eyes andsan hair._

Woah - Everyone of us said

Yeah, I know; I needed to hide them to... everyone - She said

But... Ally, I always th... - I said

That is another thing I must change

What?

My name, my real name

Isn't your name Ally? - Mikey asked

No, it isn't, my real name is... Phoenix

Phoenix?

Yep

But... when I found you, you told me that you hadn't name

I needed to say that

Why?

Because... *sigh* in that war, the Elite Clan wasn't the only ones who were searching someone

What do you mean?

The... the Kraangs were searching me too, my fathers were gone distracting them while I hided in the center of Tokyo, they told me that, if someone found me, I couldn't told that person my identity, that was why I told you I... I hadn't name

So, how do you became younger? - Mikey asked

The Kraangs get some of my D.N.A., that made me to became at fifteen years-old again

*sigh* are you going to stay yet with us? - I asked

How do you know I...?

Human or not, I know you totally

*sigh* you are right, I am not going to stay more with you

What?! - Everyone shouted

Calm down, this will not be a goodbye

So, what it will be? - Miwa asked

A, see ya later - She said and walked at the window - Karai, can you come with me a moment?

Of course - I answered and started to follow her

_We reached the rooftop and Al...Phoenix, looked at the city._

What is? - I asked

I'm sorry - She answered

Excuse me?

I am so sorry

Why?

Because, I lied to you all my life

It is ok, no matter

No, yes it matter, sorry for lying to you

You had to, I understand that

*sigh* thanks for all your help Sis.

You're welcome... Phoenix

_When I said that, she immediatly ran at me and hugged me._

I will return in a while - She said

Where will you go? - I asked

My... my parents will come with me

Your true parents?

Those are us - A voice answered while two shadows appeared in front of us

Who.. who are both of you? - I asked

My name is Sakura - The woman said

And mine is Daichi - The man said

And you are? - I asked

Phoenix's parents - They both answered

And... you will take her with you - I said

Yeah honey, we will - Sakura said me

*sigh* o-ok

Phoenix, we are going - Daichi said to Ally

Yes father, just... go and I will reach you in a while

_They nooded and then started to run away. While Phoenix turned to see me._

Pl-please... tell to everyone that no matter who I am, they will always be my true family, especially you - She said taking my hands and I couldn't hide it, a small tear get down my face - C'mon, don't cry - She said and hugged me

I can't believe you will go forever - I said while crying

It will not be forever

You promise it?

I promise it

_We hugged for the last time and then she walked slowly away._

Thanks for all you done! - She shouted

Forgive all my mistakes! - I ended and she jumped away

* * *

**Nooo! Al... Phoenix! I will miss that girl. :'( But, no one can know, maybe she will appear later. Sorry for any gramar/spelling mistake. See you later. BYE**


	14. Plan

POV Karai:

_I woke up as usually in my bed, thinking that my husband was beside me, but I was wrong. I woke up and I was alone in the room. I turned to see my phone and the hour, 7:00 a.m! It was too early, but I thought that he started to train earlier with Miwa, just... that day was me the one who should train with her. I stood up and looked everywhere, but nothing. I walked at the restroom and washed my face, brushed my hair and changed my , I went downstairs and to the living room, but no one was. I thought they were slepping yet, so I started to make the breakfast. I took all the ingredients to make some waffles and started making them._

Goodmorning mum! - A voice yelled entering in the kitchen

Goodmorning Miwa - I answered

What are you preparing mum?

I am making some waffles for the breakfast

Hhmm, can I help in something?

Of course you can, but first wash your hands

Ahhm - She said putting her hands behind herself - I washed my hands already

Miwaa

Ok, ok, I will wash them - She said walking at the handwash

Hey, you know where is everyone?

Hm, oh yeah, they are helping my... NO, NO, I don't have any idea where they are

I fell that you know something

No, no, oh yeah, I need to do my... homework - She said and started walking to the door

Homework? Today is sunday! - I shouted but she ran at her room

And goodmorning to you! - Another voice shouted getting inside the kitchen

Hello Mikey - I answered

*yawn* you slept well?

Yeah, I did; and you

Me too, hhmm; smells well, what are you cooking?

I am making some waffles, wanna help me?

Of course I want - He said and washed her hands is the handwash - What I do?

I need that you mix the milk, the melted butter, the sugar, and the egg yolks

Ok, can you pass me the blue container?

Here you have - I said giving him the container

Thanks

Hey, Mikey?

Yep?

You know where is everyone?

Maybe they are helping Le... THEY MUST BE DOING THEIR THINGS!

Yeah, but... when I woke up, Leo wasn't in the room and when I went to the living room, no one was there

I told you, they must be doing their own things

Fine, the waffles are alost done, can you call everyone to go to the dinning room?

Yeah, I can - He said walking at the exit - HEY, EVERYONE! THE BREAKFAST IS READY! COME TO THE DINNING ROOM! - He shouted and returned at me

Ahmm, thanks?

You're welcome

_We waited for about ten minutes and then everyone walked at the dinning room._

Goodmorning guys - Mikey said

Goodmorning - Donnie and Splinter said

What do you have Raph? - I asked when I saw him crestfallen

Let him, he is sad yet 'cause her girlfriend go went away - Mikey answered

_Yeah, that was. Phoenix went away since one week ago and Raph was the most sadden by._

We understand you Raph, I miss her a lot too - I said

It isn't the same honey - He said crestfallen yet - I don't know what to do now without her

Oh, c'mon dude; maybe some delicious waffle will make you happy! - Mikey shouted putting the waffle's plate in front of him - Delicious, right?

Haha, yeah Mikey, you are right; let's start to eat - He said

Not yet, we have to wait for Leo - I said

No we don't have to - Donnie said

Goodmorning honey - Someone shouted and took me by my waist and lifting me up in a spin

Hi Leo, goodmorning - I shouted and kissed him in the lips

Argh; mum, dad; can you stop doing that when we are eating? - Miwa asked

Oh, c'mon; you will do it one day - Leo answered

I DON'T THINK THAT! - Miwa and I shouted at the same time

Ha, as is the mother - Donnie said

The daughter is - Everyone ended

Hahaha - Miwa and I started to laugh

Let's start to eat - I said

_We all sat down in chairs, and when I was going to sat down, Leo helped me with the chair._

Let me do it for you - He said and took the chair

Uh, thanks - I said sitting in the chair

You're welcome - He said sitting beside me

May I ask you why are you so gentlemanly today?

Can't I be with my beautifull wife?

Ok, you are acting strange, what is?

I told you, can't I be?

Ok, then... tell me where you were earlier?

What are you talking about?

When I woke up, you weren't in the room, where you were?

Oh, that; I was repairing a shelf in Miwa's room, right honey? - He asked her

Yeah father - She answered

Hm, fine; and what about the three of you? - I asked seeing at Donnie, Raph and Splinter

I was doing some new projects in the laboratory - Donnie answered

Practicing my kicks - Raph said

Or, crying 'cause your ex-girlfriend? - Mikey asked and Raph punched him in the head - Ouch, I shut up

I was meditating - Splinter said

Yeah, there is something more, tell me what is - I said seeing everyone

POV Leo:

_Great, I need to invent something now. I obviously can't tell her the reason. I know that she will kill me, but there is not other choice._

Yeah, there is something more - I said

Huh? - She asked

Leo? - Mikey, Raph and Donnie asked

Then, tell me - Karai said

Yeah, the real reason is, because... Mikey, Donnie, Raph and I broke your two new katanas

WHAT?! - She shouted

WHAT?! - They guys shouted and I turned to give them an assassin view that they got

Oh, yeah; but it was an accident - Donnie said

What happen to you? They were new ones, a gift from Amaya! - She yelled

I know, but the good new was that we told you the truth - I said

Yeah, and you four will pay - She said standing up

Oh, c'mon; we are eating - I said while we four stand up and started to walk at the stairs

Really? I don't care - She said and ran at us

Aaaahhh - We shouted running upstairs

COME HERE! - She shouted running after us

POV Miwa:

They had been always like that? - I asked to grandpa

Oh honey, you have no idea - He answered and we both started to laugh

* * *

**And that was! You like it? What kind of surprise for Karai they have? Discover it in the next chapter. See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	15. Surprise

POV Karai:

_After I made the guys to pay, we returned to eat again. When we ended to, everyone returned to make their own things while I washed the dishes._

Hey, I will go out for a while with Miwa - Leo said

Hm, when you will return? - I asked

Calm down mum, we will only go to the store and make a race - Miwa answered

Fine, but don't be late, we need to go to the Foot hideouts yet

Ok mum

Bye honey - Leo said and kissed me in the lips

Bye Leo

Argh, you need to stop doing that - Miwa said

Haha - Leo and I laughed

See you later - Leo said and started to walk at the window

Be carefull! - I shouted

We will! - They both shouted and jumped out

And what is doing now the most beautifull woman in all the world? - A voice asked entering where I was

Haha, what is father? - I asked

Oh, nothing; I only can't believe it

Can't believe, what?

You are such a good mother

Ha, and is it a surprise?

For me, yeah

Haha, I spent almost all my life with four other teenagers, nothing is more difficult than that

Ha, tell that to me

Oh, now that you are in here; you will help me, right?

Yeah, I need to go and...

Oh c'mon, for finish before

Hm, fine

Thanks

Where did Leonardo and Miwa are?

They went out for buy some things we need, and make a race in the way

Ha, there are things that never change

Yeah, you are right

Mum! MUM! - A voice shouted from outside

Miwa?! - I shouted getting out of the kitchen

MUM! FAST! - She shouted while I saw her entering by the window

Miwa?! What happened?! Where is your father?!

We... we were near... near the store... when suddenly the... the Kraangs appeared and then... and then...

Ok, ok Miwa, calm down, what happened?

What is happening? - Donnie asked while Mikey, Raph and he entered in the living room

Calm down; Miwa, tell me what happened? - I asked

We were near the store over the rooftops; when suddenly, the Kraangs appeared and... and... and...

And what? What happened?!

They... they captured my father

_I suddenly dropped the glass plate that was in my hand._

No, let's go! - I shouted

Yeah, he needs help - Miwa shouted

But, what you will do? - Mikey asked while I took my katana and some shurikens

They don't need to be so away - I answered

_Miwa and I walked at the window and jumped out by it getting to the rooftops._

Where was? - I asked

Follow me - Miwa answered and started to run

_I started to follow her over all the rooftops. We ran as faster as we could and then she stopped in a building._

What? Was here?! - I asked

Yeah, but you need to cover your eyes - She answered

Wh...? Cover my eyes? Why?!

Just, do it

Fine - I said covering my eyes with my hands - Now?

Open them - She shouted

_I opened my eyes and saw... nothing._

What?! - I asked

Come here - She said pointing me to walked ahead towards her

_I walked slowly at her and saw nothing. Then, I looked below and saw something incredible. Leo was in the rooftop of the building below Miwa and I were and there were many rose red petals in all the rooftop forming the words "Happy Anniversary Honey"._

Surprise! - Leo and Miwa shouted while Miwa was beside him

What? What is this?! - I asked jumping at them

My surprise - Leo answered

You... you did this? - I asked

Of course I did... with a little help

But... Miwa told me you...

Yeah, it was a pretty little lie - She said

Oh, you little girl will... - I shouted walking at her

SEE YOU IN THE HOUSE! - She shouted running away

Calm down, I told her to said you that

But... but I broke one plate 'cause that

Yeah, sorry about that, but I wanted to surprise you

Well, you did

Now, the second part... - He said and took out a blanket let me to see a table - Sit

Ahm, thanks - I said sitting in the chair

Hello Mr. and Mrs. in today's menu, we have some... - Someone said and I truned to see Mikey dressed like a wainer - Tori no Tsukune, Ajitsuke Tamago and Yakitori; the drinkings are wine, white wine and champagne; and the desserts are Kabocha no Cookies, Onimanju and Mochi

Ahm, we will like to eat Tori no Tsukune, white wine and Kabocha no Cookies - Leo answered

Great decission, your food will be here in a moment - He said and walked away

How do you knew I wanted to eat that? - I asked

I know you totally

You hadn't any other plate, right?

Right

Haha, it is ok, I like what you ordered

Haha, thanks

Hello Mr. and Mrs. my name is Donatello and I will take your order - Donnie said dressed just like Mikey, but he wasn't alone, Raph and April were with him to

Donnie, you came late - Leo said

Really? Oh, ahmm... you want some music? I will go for it - He said and walked away

How did you do that they dressed like that? - I asked

Eh, you can do everything when you promise thirty dollars to each one - Leo answered

YOU SAID FORTY! - Everyone shouted

*sigh* forty

_We started to laugh when suddenly Mikey, Raph and April appeared with the plates in their hands._

Here is your food - Mikey said and they put the plates in the table

Thanks - We both said

No matter, enjoy your meal - April said and they walked away again

And here is your music - Donnie said appearing with a stereo

Ha, I thought you would play for us - I said

Haha, no - He said - I let you here this song - He said putting a song and walking away

_***The end of the night, We should say goodbye **_  
_**But we carry on, While everyone's gone **_  
_**Never felt like this before-ore, Are we friends or are we more? **_  
_**As I'm walking towards the door, I'm not sure **_  
_**But baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind **_  
_**Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away **_  
_**If you'll be mine, Won't go, won't go **_  
_**So baby if you say you'll want me to stay,**_  
_**stay for the night, I'll change my mind. **_  
_**Lean in when you laugh, We take photographs **_  
_**There's no music on, But we dance along **_  
_**Never felt like this before-ore, Are we friends or are we more? **_  
_**As I'm walking towards the door, I'm not sure. **_  
_**But baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind **_  
_**Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away **_  
_**If you'll be mine, Won't go, won't go **_  
_**So baby if you say you'll want me to stay, **_  
_**stay for the night, I'll change my mind. I'll change my mind. **_  
_**Baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind **_  
_**But baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind **_  
_**Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away, **_  
_**If you'll be mine, Won't go, won't go **_  
_**So baby if you say you'll want me to stay, **_  
_**stay for the night, I'll change my mind.***_

You liked the day? - He asked

It was incredible Leo; sorry, but I don't have anything for you, what about if we go to the store over...? - I asked

Karai, honey; you don't have to give me anything

Yes, I have

You gave me already the best present someone can give

What are you talking about?

You made me the happiest man in all the world and gave me a beautifull daughter, there isn't nothing else I could ask to you

_I smiled at him and he kissed me, we stayed there for about five minutes. Then, we looked at each other's eyes._

Happy Anniversary Leo - I said

Happy Anniversary Karai - Leo said and we kissed again

* * *

***applauses* I loved this chapter, what about you? The song was "Change My Mind" - One Direction; hey, you wanna know a little secret? I'm Directioner :) I hope you will respect that. Nevermind, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


	16. Mission

POV Karai:

Ok ladies, this will be one of the most difficults missions you'll do - Leo said walking like a sargent in front of Miwa and me - There is not turning back

Are you saying another line of Space Heroes? - Miwa asked

I told you to don't see that program anymore - I said

First; I don't see that program anymore, at least not all the time; and second, it isn't a line from the program

Then? - We asked

You need to go to there individually and obtain the mystery box that we hided in there

Can you please stop talking in Kraangs code? - I asked

Yeah, what do you mean with there and mystery box? - Miwa asked

*growl* fine, I will explain you everything

Thanks - We said

Donnie discovered that the Kraangs are working in something very important and unique again

That explains everything - Miwa said

Actually; no, it doesn't - I said

Oh, yeah

Listen, we found where the Kraangs hided their new stuff, and it is in a simple and ordinary box

And you want that us...? - I asked

Go and find it

Haha, no; I don't think that - Miwa and I answered

Oh, c'mon; this will determine the Earth's future

And, if it is so important; why don't you guys go? - Miwa asked

Because, we need to look over here at any activity of them

*sigh* tell us where is it - I said

Yeah, but before... you need to get ready for any danger

What will happen to us if we are two? - Miwa asked

Is not going to be both of you

Huh? - We asked

This mission will be individually

Why?

Because; it will be half mission, half training

Oh, are you saying it really? - I asked

Yes

Oh, c'mon dad, you need to be lying - Miwa said

I am not, better if you two get ready

*sigh* fine - We answered and walked at the stairs

_We were in my room trying to find something we could use, like weapons, clothes and other stuff._

I think that you have a strange taste mum - Miwa said

Really? Why? - I asked

My father isn't the best man in all the world, neither in New York; don't you think you could someone else

Haha, Miwa... your father can't be the best ninja, the most intelligent, the strongest

But...?

But, what?

...

Oh yeah, he can be an incredible husband and a father too

Really?

Yeah, he will make everything to protect the ones he love, that includes you

Ha, maybe

Maybe? No, it is the truth, no one can compares with him, you needed see him when he was younger

How was him?

That story will be from another moment honey

Oh, please... if you tell me, I will let you to win in the mission

Let me to win? You really want the story, right?

Yeees, please

Fine, what do you want?

Hhm, the time when you scared him pretending your death

You really want to know th...? Wait, how do you knew about that story?

Ahm...

You stayed much time with Raph, right?

Right, nevermind; tell me the story

Fine, it was just another night patrolling over all the city

That is new

Haha, very funny; the night was just cal and quiet and yeah... boring, there was nothing we could found, no Kraangs, no Foot, no...

My father and you were boyfriends yet?

No, we weren't, let's continue; no Foot, no Purple Dragons, nothing, so we all sat down for a moment...

*Flashback POV Karai:

_We all sat down in the rooftop, everyone was bored._

C'mon guys, the night is young yet - Leo said

And? - We all asked

We can find something interesting yet

Really? - Raph and I asked sarcastically - Like what?

Like... I... I really don't know

Good one Bro. - Mikey said

I don't know, maybe Leo is right - Donnie said

Huh? - Everyone incluing Leo asked

Look at that - He said pointing at a building

The Kraangs - Mikey said

What are they doing? - I asked and we saw them holding some mutagen putting inside a van

I don't know, but this can't be good - Leo answered

Let's see what is - Raph said

That will not be necessary - Someone else answered behind us

The Kraangs! - Mikey shoute and we all took out our weapons

The ones known as the ones who are in this place are the ones known as the ones who will pay for being here - One of them said

Shut up and let's start to fight - I said

_We all started to fight with at least one Kraang-droid, the fight was easy as always but then suddenly..._

End of Flashback*

Girls, it is time - Someone said knocking on the door

We are going Leo - I said

I will wait for you downstairs

You will need to wait for finishing with this story

Ouuhhh, why? - Miwa asked

Don't worry, in another moment I will tell you the end

Fine

Let's go

_We get out of the room and walked downstairs to the living room where all the guys were waiting for us._

Are you both ready? - Leo asked

We really don't want to do this - Miwa said

That is the spirit, now... here are the the places you need to search for the clues that will take you to the artefact - He said giving us a piece of papaer to each one of us

Sorry? Don't you have idea where it is? - I asked

No, but that will be the training; the one of you who bring here the box first, will be the winner

Are you saying it really? - Miwa asked

Yes, now.. go - He said and we get out by the window toward the rooftops

Let's see who will win mum - Miwa said when we were in the rooftops

Let's see... in three... two... one, now! - I shouted and we started to run in different sides

SEE YOU AT THE DINNER MUM! - She shouted

SEE YOU! - I shouted

POV Leo:

You know that they will kill you, right? - Donnie asked

No, they will not discover the real "artefact" - I answered

When they return, remember that we don't have nothing to do in this - He said and Mikey, Raph and him walked away

* * *

**Great! What do you think about the chapter? What the heck happens with Leo with this "mission"? See you in my next chapter, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	17. Not So Funny

POV Karai:

_I was running over all the rooftops trying to focus in the first clue "A -not bad- became an -I love you-". What does that means?_

Hey Karai, what's up? - A voice asked making me to stop

Amaya, hello - I answered hugging her

What are you doing outside this time?

Oh, nothing important... just a new mission

Mission? Of what kind?

Something related with the Kraangs

Really? But... your uncle Jack didn't told me nothing **(Did I just wrote that?)**

Well, Leo told me that the guys discovered just a new artefact of them

*growl* I don't like your husband, ya know?

Ha, I could told you the same about Kurtzman **( O.o What the...?)**

You got a point; nevermind, what kind of artefact?

I don't know

HOW THAT YOU DON'T KNOW?!

They gave me a piece of paper with a kind of "clue" in it, it's answer is suppose to be the place I must search in

Hm, let me see the paper - She said and I gave her the piece of paper - A "not bad" became an "I love you"

Yeah, what the heck does that means?

Hm, who wrote this? - She asked giving me back the paper

Leo

Didn't you told me once that the first time you both met, you told him...

*gasp* of course! Thanks a lot Amaya - I said and hugged her

No problem niece

See you later! - I shouted and I started to ran away

Bye Karai

_I started to run toward the building, that building where I met him for the first time, and... almost cut his neck. It wasn't so far, I jst ran for about five minutes and then reached the place. I stood up in the middle of it and nothing had changed in it in all this years. But no one was there._

Psst - A female voice caught my attention

Huh? - I asked

Psst, over here - She said again and I saw her hided over the signboard

Who... who are you? - I asked walking at her

I am the one who will give you the new clue

O'Neil?

Wha...?! NO! Ok, you caught me - She said walking at me

Wh...why do you hided over there?

*sigh* today, the good luck is away of me

Whoah, well... do you have something for me?

Oh yeah, this is the other clue - She said giving me another piece of paper

Turtle soup? Oh, that is easy

I know

How can I forget that place? It is where I almost killed you the first time

Thanks for remembering that

I'm sorry

It's ok, better that you go now; Miwa already do

What?! Oh, I am becoming older

Haha

Ha, bye April; see you at the dinner! - I said jumping away again

BYE KARAI!

_I ran, again, at Murakami's restaurant which was for about ten minutes away from I was. When I reached the place, I saw Miwa running away from the restaurant, that means that I need to be fast._

Hello Murakami! - I said getting in

Karai! Hello lady, enter - He answered

Thanks

What bring you in here?

Oh, well...

Don't tell me, it is about that mission, isn't it?

Yeah, it is

Well, I have the last clue of this strange mission

Really? What is?

The first leader's last words were: she will be the new leader

Excuse me?

That is the clue

Hm, thanks a lot Murakami

No problem Karai

See you later - I said getting out - When this all ends, I will kill you Leo, to the Foot hideouts

_I ran at the Foot hideouts and I didn't saw Miwa nowhere, I thought that she didn't got the last clue. I entered there by the rooftop and then falled toward the floor._

Karai? What are you doung here? - A voice asked

Hi Bradford, I am searching something over here - I answered looking everywhere

*sigh* she is in the second floor

What?

Miwa, she is in the second floor

Thanks Bradford - I said and went upstairs

_When I get the second floor, I saw almost all the doors opened, except for two which were in the other side of the floor. I walked at them, when a voice caught my attention._

Ok, if I was a box, where could I be? - It asked to itself - OF COURSE! - She shouted and jumped over a table in the top of the rooftop and went down with something in her hands - I have it

I don't think that Miwa - I said getting inside

MUM?! How do you found me?

Don't you remember we have the same mission?

Oh yeah, but sorry mum, I git the box at first

Yeah, but who said I could took out of you?

Oh mum, you aren't thinking what I think you are thinking, right?

C'mon here - I said taking out my katana

Oh, why I couldn't have a normal mum? - She asked taking out her sword too

_She ran at me trying to kicked me in the leg, but I avoided her and ran at the box. I took it and tried to run away, but she made me to fall down making the box to opened._

Th... look what it has inside! - Miwa shouted pointing at it

This... this can't be - I said

POV Leo:

_It had been hours since the girls left out the house and I am regretting of it now._

Are you worried Lame-o-nardo? - Raph asked

Don't make me angry now Raph, I am nervous - I answered

How couldn't you be? You just shamed your two women! - Donnie shouted

Yeah, I don't need that you remind me that

They don't need to remind you, what Leonardo? - A voice asked

Aaahh... - We all shouted when we saw Miwa and Karai standing in front of the window

Karai, hello girls... ho-how was the-the miss-mission? - I asked nerviously

Oh, ya know dad, interesting - Miwa answered

How much... hm... interesting?

Interesting, like... - Karai said putting the box over the table - DISCOVERING THAT ALL OF THIS WAS A STUPID JOKE!

Yeah, talking about that...

Talking about... NOTHING... yeah, it was a Kraang's artefact, but NOOOO, it was just a bunch of old videogames of Mikey!

WHAT?! - Mikey shouted - You took my games? You told me that they were lost! - He said and took the box and turned to his room

*giggle* well, well... - I said and saw two pairs of assassin eyes looking at me - Hmm, I can repair something if I say, I'm sorry?

5 minutes leader

NOO! PLEASE! LET ME DOWN! - I begged

No, there you will stay for about... how much you want to? - Karai asked

Fifteen minutes - Mikey shouted

Thirty - Donnie said

An hour! - Raph said

Fine, you will stay there for about an hour - She said

Oh, c'mon, I will vomite here

_I was wrapped in a quilt 'cause a robe tied in a "bat style" in the rooftop._

Then, you will clen up - She said and everyone get out of there

Guys? GUYS! PLEASE! DON'T LET ME HERE, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, I PROMISE!

I KNOW YOU WON'T - Miwa and Karai shouted

* * *

**And that was, *growl* sometimes I realy hate the men. But that is the lesson, never make a woman mad, the result could be terrible. :D Do you liked it? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE GUYS!**


	18. Puppy Eyes

POV Karai:

_This day must be the best day of our lifes, today is the day I must take Miwa to.._

NOO! - He shouted

Why not? - We asked

Because... don't you remembered the last time we went to Japan? - He asked me

Oww, c'mon... the Kraangs are defeated - I said

You aren't sure about that

Yeah I am

No, you aren't

YEAH, I AM!

Oh wow, wow, I smell like another fight will start here - Mikey said entering in our room

Why is the reason of this fight guys? - Donnie asked while he, Mikey and Raph get inside too

It is becuase MY FATHER doesn't let us - Miwa answered

Let you to... what? - Mikey asked

It is that I want to take you... - I said when suddenly Leo covered my mouth with his hand

TAKE YOU TO ANTONIO'S PIZZA, but I think that you better like to... AAAHHH - He shouted 'cause I bit him in his hand - OHH, THAT HURTS WOMAN - He shouted and let me out

I supposed that - I said cleaning my mouth

Ok, before you both kill each other, can you please tell us, what is going on?! - Raph shouted

Can I, fearless leader? - I asked to my husband

Yes, you can, assassin lady - He answered

*growl* just tell them mum - Miwa said

Ok, I was thinking about... making a kind of trip - I said

Explain - Everyone said

*sigh* I want to take all of you to Japan

WHAT?!

You want?

OF COURSE WE WANT! - All of them shouted and ran at me with open arms and a hug from all of them

But... I think we won't go

Why?

Because... in here, our fearless leader said that we can't

Oh, c'mon Leo - Mikey begged

No, we are great here in New York - He said

Please Leonardo, you know that we all wanted to go to Japan - I said

But you had already gone - Mikey said

That doesn't help Mikey - I said between teeth

Please Leonardo - Raph begged

No, I said no already, and that will not change - He said and get out of the room

*sigh* time for you to work Miwa - I said

Got it mum, I will be here soon - She said

You think she will make him to change his decision? - Raph asked while we all saw Miwa following her father

Of course she will, there is only one thing that Leo can't say no

And, what is? - Mikey asked

Puppy's eyes from his own daughter

POV Miwa:

Wait dad! - I shouted

Miwa, please... stop following me, I said no - He said

Why not?

Because everyone is great here in New York

Dad

What Miwa?

Look at me

Why you want that I... OH NO, NO THIS TIME, YOU WILL NOT...

POV Leo:

_Awesome, my daughter was making those kicked hungry puppy eyes I hate so much._

Miwa, stop... you will not change anything making that - I said

That is something you don't know - She said looking yet at me and put in a plea position

You are only making the rodiculous to yourself

I won't stop dad

Let's see how much time you stay like that

_I kneckled in front of her seeing at those incredible eyes she had. She didn't move only looked at me with plea hands and puppy eyes. She stayed like that for about five minutes, and finally... I exploted._

FINEEE! I LET YOU - I shouted

Yeahh - She shouted and jumped at my arms - I love you dad, you knew that? - She asked while she kissed me in the check

Yeah, I know, I know... I am the best father in the world

I never said that

So, you don't think I am the best father in the world?

Well, I know that there so many...

I think you don't need to go to...

NO, OF COURSE YOU ARE THE BEST FATHER IN ALL THE WORLD!

Well, let's go to say it to your crazy mother

Owww, is seen how much you love her

_We walked again to the room where the guys and Karai were playing a videogame._

Hey - Miwa shouted

How it was? - Karai asked without looking another thing than the TV

He said yes!

That's my daughter

Hey, I remind you that you are already missing the most difficult part - I said

Which is? - They all asked

Who will ask it to Splinter?

*sigh* I need to make puppy eyes again? - Miwa asked

You need to - Everyone said

*sigh* I'm coming - She said and took her katana and get out from the room

POV Miwa:

_I walked to the dojo where my grandpa was meditating, like always. I looked at him for some moments and then walked at him slowly._

Hello Grandpa, goodmorning - I said kneckling beside him

Hello Miwa, goodmorning; how do you slept? - He asked

Good, what about you?

Good too

That's awesome, ahhm... I wanted to ask you something

And, what is?

Well, my mother and father were talking about and I came here to ask you if... ifyouletustogotoJapanandyoucomewithus

What? What? Speak slowly, I didn't understand anything

*sigh* if you let us to go to Japan and you come with us

What? Your mother is planning to make a trip to Japan?

Yeees, so... that's a yes or a no?

Hmmmm...

Pleaaasseee!

_I kneckled in front of him making the puppy eyes, again._

*sigh* fine, you can go

WE can go, you come with us

Uh?

Yes, let's go to tell to mum

_I took him to my mother and father's room where everyone was; when we get in it, they were in the videogame yet._

Hey, I had good luck! - I shouted

Really? - My mother asked - Are you ok with that father?

Of course

AWESOME! WE ALL WILL GO TO JAPAN!

Wuhuuu! - All of us shouted

Ok; all of us, prepare your stuff, we will go to Japan this Saturday

* * *

**Awesome! New chapter and a new adventure. Hey, did you saw the new episode "The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman"? What do you think about it? 'Cause I liked it. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	19. Airplane

POV Karai:

Great, you have the suitcases? - I asked

I have - He answered

The tickets?

Yeah

Clothes?

Yep

The...

Karai, calm down; this will be an awesome trip

I hope that Leo

Ha; let's go to the living room, the guys must be waiting for us

_I nodded and then we took our suitcases and get downstairs. We walked to the living room where everyone was, except for a certain person._

Wh-where is Miwa? - I asked

She is yet in her room - Splinter answered

*growl* MIWA! WE DON'T HAVE TIME! COME HERE NOW! - I shouted but I didn't get an answer - MIWA?! - I shouted again, but nothing - I will see

_I put the suitcases in the floor and get upstairs. I walked to my daughter's room and saw the door half-closed._

Miwa? - I asked opening the door

_I suddenly saw my daughter who was sat in her bed with something in her hands seeing at it._

Miwa? Honey, we are living - I said and then saw that she was seeing that thing in her hands, which was a photo - What are you seeing?

It is just... just a photo - She answered

May I see it?

_She looked at me and then gave me the picture, I looked at it closely and then looked back at my daughter._

Where did you found it? - I asked

It was in one of your jacket's pocket and I saw it - She answered

Why you were seeing it like that?

It is just... that I had wanted to meet her

*sigh* me too honey

Can I ask you something?

Sure

I can't imagine my life without you, how you could leave like... that

*sigh* I didn't have any other option

Sorry

You don't have to apologize; your grandmother is taking care of you, even if you don't see her

Re-really?

Yep

Whoah, it is awesome that Tang Shen is looking at us

I know, now... go and take your suitcases downstairs, it is getting late

Ok mum - She get up of the bed, took her suitcases and get out of her room

_I took some moments seeing at the picture, some tears were trying to get out of my eyes but I stopped them. I sighed and then get up of the bed and get out of there with the picture in my hands. I kept it in my pocket and get downstairs where finally everyone was there._

So, now... are we ready? - I asked

Yeah, we are - They answered

Great, 'cause I will not wait for you more time - A voice from the window said

Amaya! - We all shouted

What are you doing here? - I asked curious

My husband borrow me finally the van - She answered

So...? - Miwa asked

I will take you to the airport

Oww, thanks a lot aunt - I said

Now, let's move people; I received a message from April, she is waiting for you already in the airport

Oh, better to be fast - Leo said

Let's go! - I shouted

_We all took our suitcases and entered in Amaya's van. She took us to the airport and leave us there. We walked to where we were supposed to see April, and there she was._

Hey April! - We shouted

Guys! Finally, you took centuries! - She said

Sorry

Well, no matter; we have to be fast, the airplane is almost going

Let's move - Leo said

We took the suitcases and then went to the door number six where we were supossed to enter. We reached it and just in time.

Hello - We said

Hi, your tickets please - The woman in door said

Sure - I said and I gave her the tickets

Hm, you seemed so familiar to me - She said looking the tickets - Aren't you Hamato's family?

Yeah, we are - We answered

Wow, long time not seeing you in here - She said while we put our suitcases in the conveyor belt - Have a good trip

Thanks

_We get inside the plane and then took our places and sat there. We were; Mikey, Raph and Splinter; April and Donnie; and Leo, Miwa and me._

Wuhhuu! - Miwa suddenly shouted

What? - I asked

We are going to... JAPAN!

Wuhhuuuu - Everyone else shouted, including strangers

Haha, back to Japan - I said - Finally

_We waited for about thirty minutes and then the plane took flight. Miwa started to hear music with her headphones in her phone while another song was playing behind us._

___***Ok here we go -o, Gather all around, you don't wanna miss this sho -ow **_  
_**If you don't know it's about to get serious (get serious, g-get serious) **_  
_**My energy can make you delirius, Take a chance if you're curious **_  
_**Follow my lead up out of your seat, we're about to P-A-R-T-Y **_  
_**Y'all ain't see nothing like this, Ultimate non-stop excitement. **_  
_**My fire technique is about to blow oh oh your mind **_  
_**It's curtain call the stage is set, spotlights on you ain't seen nothing yet. **_  
_**This moment is something that you wont forget, I know you won't because... **_  
_**I'm saying that I something you gotta see right now, **_  
_**It's the only pleace that you wanna be right now, **_  
_**I'm gonna make some magic, oh oh oh... That's what I said **_  
_**I can be anything like a chameleon, I'm one in a million. **_  
_**It's gonna be dramatic, hey! That's what I said **_  
_**Ok here we go -o From the east to the west in your area **_  
_**Every where I go i'm causing hysteria, Let's raise the roof so high **_  
_**We get Ariel, I'm so fly y'all carry her **_  
_**No breaks or intermission, I've got your full attention **_  
_**This moment is something that you won't forget I know won't because... **_  
_**I'm saying that I something you gotta see right now, **_  
_**It's the only pleace that you wanna be right now, **_  
_**I'm gonna make some magic, oh oh oh... That's what I said **_  
_**I can be anything like a chameleon, I'm one in a million. **_  
_**It's gonna be dramatic, hey! That's what I said **_  
_**See a party ain't a party without me, the element **_  
_**And anybody who's anybody be yelling it **_  
_**And when they can't even scream, they be spelling it **_  
_**Then I be getting it hot, there's no comparison **_  
_**Oh! So gather round, gather round now **_  
_**Cuz I'm about to break it down, break it down now **_  
_**There's too much room to be standing around **_  
_**We oughta be shaking the building feet stamping the ground Uh! **_  
_**I'm saying that I something you gotta see right now, **_  
_**It's the only pleace that you wanna be right now, **_  
_**I'm gonna make some magic, oh oh oh... That's what I said **_  
_**I can be anything like a chameleon, I'm one in a million. **_  
_**It's gonna be dramatic, hey! That's what I said***_

That's what I said - I suddenly finished with the song

Ha, you like that song? - Leo asked me

It isn't one of my favorites, but it isn't so bad

*snore*

Hmm? - We asked

*snore*

_We looked everywhere and then turned to Miwa who was snoring with the headphones yet in her ears._

Ha, we must wake her up? - Leo asked

No, we must sleep too - I answered

Ok

_We reposed in our seatings and closed our eyes._

*snore*

* * *

**Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof; because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth, because I'm happy. YEAH, I'm happy, and very happy. Why? You will discover in an uncertain day of June. See you later, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. *Did you saw "Newtralized!" I love it* Oh, the song was "What I Said" - Coco Jones.**


	20. Back to Japan - Part One

POV Karai:

_***Tell me the situation – I said**_

_**This, is very different of the other ones – She answered**_

_**Explain**_

_**They both… are only one now**_

_**What?! NO!**_

_**You have to choice**_

_**I can't***_

Mrs. MRS

Uh? What? – I slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman who was trying to wake me up – Yes?

We are arriving, you need to wake up

Oh, ok – I said and she walked away

You slept well? – Leo asked beside me

I did what about you?

Me too

Hum, don't turn off the TV – Miwa suddenly said yet sleeping

She TALKS in her sleep? – I asked

I didn't knew neither – Leo answered

Just, return me the… the penguin – She said again

We must wake her up – I said

Yes – He said

Wake her up

What?! Me?! I don't think that

Oh c'mon, she is YOUR daughter

And YOUR daughter too

FINE, I will wake her up – I said and turned to my daughter – Miwa, c'mon – I said but… nothing – Miwa – I said again but again… nothing – MIWAA!

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, I'M INNOCENT – She suddenly shouted – What?

You need to wake up – I said

And that's why you shouted? I thought the airplane was burning or something

Haha, very funny; now wake up

Fine

_We waited for about ten minutes and then the doors opened. We all get out from the plane and get into the airport. It had a perfect view to the city._

Hey guys – April said – We need to get out suitcases

Oh yeah, I'm in that – Miwa answered and started to run

DON'T GET LOST! – I shouted

Calm down, she won't – Leo said

I know

Is there something wrong?

No, there isn't

Hmm, I don't think that; tell me, you can trust me

*sigh* ok; over there, in the airplane, I had a… strange dream

A strange dream? Another one?

Yeah, but I don't remember it all

What do you remember?

Me, in a strange place with another girl, talking about… I-I really don't remember

Ho-how was that girl?

I only remember that she had red hair and white skin

Height? Or weight?

Weight, no; but she was smaller than me

Hm, interesting

HOW YOU COULD LOSE IT?! – We suddenly heard a scream

Hey, that was Donnie – I said

Yep, let's see what's happening – Leo said

_We walked toward everyone was and we saw Donnie who was angry talking with a man._

Hey Donnie, what's wrong? – Leo asked

What's wrong? I will tell you what's wrong – He answered

Please, calm down Sir. – The man said

How can I calm down?!

Donnie, calm down – April said

I won't!

What happened? - I asked

I will tell you what happened - He answered - The airline LOST my suitcase!

WHAT?! - Leo and I shouted

I'm so sorry Sir. - The man said

An apologize will not repair anything!

Donnie - I said

WHAT?!

Calm down, you will find new stuff, or clothes, or... whatever in this country

*sigh* ma-maybe you are right

Let's go Donnie - I said putting my hand in his shoulder - We will find something great for you

_He nooded and we all took our suitcases, we walked to the exit when I noticed someone was missing._

Wh-where is Miwa? - I asked

Wh...? She was over here - April answered

I will find her - I said giving my suitcase to Leo

_I turned and start to search for Miwa. I suddenly saw her seeing down in the escalators with her suitcase in hand._

Miwa - I said walkig at her - Don't do that again - I said again and noticed she wasn't hearing me - What's wrong? - I said moving my hand in front of her - Miwa! - I shouted and started to snapped my fingers in front of her

Wh...?! OH YEAH, what is mum? - She asked

What were you looking for?

Oh, nothing... I only... *giggle* nothing

Don't do that again

Sorry mum

C'mon, we need to go with the others

Ok

_I looked at her and then walked again where the guys were._

POV Miwa:

_Whoah, just... whoah, I will never see one like him again._

**5 minutes before Donnie discovered that his suitcase get lose.**

_I was walking behind my uncles with my suitcase in my hand, luckily it was the first one I saw._

Don't worry - I suddenly heard a voice saying

_I immediatly started searching for the owner of that voice, when I looked down in the escalators. I saw a guy about my age who was talking to another one. But... that guy was... handsome. He had black hair, dark-brown eyes and white skin. _

Are you sure? - The other guy asked. He had red hair, green eyes and white skin

I'm sure Bro. I will get a new one - He answered

Ok - He said and they both walked away

_I looked where the guys walked away untill they dissapeared and I started hearing my mother calling me._

**Back in the actual moment.**

_I... I don't know if I will see him again._

Miwa! Where were you? - Dad asked

Oh, I was looking over the escalators - I answered

Why?

Just trying to search something more interesting

Ok, we need to get to there - Mum said

To get... where? - I asked

To where we are going to stay

Isn't it in a hotel?

Hahaha, no

In that case, where?

You will see, it is a kind of... surprise

_I looked curious at her and then we all started to walk to the exit. When we were outside we saw a huge van which had a paper in one of it's windows with the words "Hamato's Family". We entered there and the driver started to drive by the highway. He drove for about fifteen minutes and then we finally stopped in front of a house. We all get out from the van and took our suitcases back and walked to the house. We stopped in front of it._

We are going to stay here? - I asked

Yes - Mum answered

Whose this house?

_It was a house with white walls, red roof, a large garden, big windows and a tree in a part of the garden. I could say it was a typical Japan's house._

I did it for you - Mum said to grandpa

What do you mean? - I asked

It... - Grandpa started saying with a surprised face - It is Tang Shen's old house

* * *

**June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. June! June! June! June! June! June!...**


	21. Back to Japan - Part Two

POV Karai:

What?! – Everyone but me shouted

*sigh* you heard it – I answered

H-how did you… did it? – Splinter asked without looking away from the house

You remember? Amaya is still alive and I spend a lot of time with her

Whoa – Everyone but Splinter and I said

I-I thought I-I will not see this o-old house n-never again – Splinter said walking at house's wall made of sjoji (paper pastes in wooden frames)

Is it like you remembered it? – I asked seeing him touching every wall

_He touched a window and the walls yet. He closed his eyes and took a long breath._

Yes – He answered and sighed – Well, is everyone going to enter or you want to stay there in the garden?

Oh – Everyone said and took their suitcases and started to walk to the door

_Father looked at the door and then looked down where the Genkan (a small space where you can let and take your shoes) was and then he opened the door. _

Let your shoes here – I ordered

_Everyone nodded and let our shoes in the Genkan. We all entered in the house and everyone got impressed of what we saw. It was a huge, HUGE, Japanese house. It had two floors; in the first one, was the living room which was a small table in the middle of it with a vase on it, and many Zabutons (plane cushions) around the table, the kitchen, two restrooms and the entrance to the garden._

Whoa, and is this only the first floor? – Mikey asked

Yeah Mikey, it is only the first floor – I answered

Oh, how is the second one? – He asked before running to the stairs toward the second floor

Let's see if he will not break anything – Leo said and we all started to follow him

_The second floor had all the rooms; there were exactly five rooms, and a balcony where you could see to the great landscape._

Yep, and this is the second floor – Splinter said

And we only miss the garden – I said and we all get out of the house toward the garden

_When we reached it, we all saw a small bench pointing in the direction of a big tree, there were some flowers of all colors, many grass and a little fount._

Yeah, this is the entire house – I said

When you did this? – Splinter asked

Months ago, you liked how it ends?

Of course I did

Ok people, everyone need to put their own stuff in each room – I started saying – This will be our plan; Donnie and April in the first room, Splinter in the second one, Raph and Mikey in the third one, Miwa in the fourth one, and Leo and I in the fifth

What!? – Raph and Mikey shouted

We will be in the same room?! – Raph asked

I will be in the same room? – Mikey asked

That was or that some of you both sleep with Miwa – I said

Yes! – They shouted

NO! – Miwa shouted

Sorry, but that is how this will be – I said

_They both growled and then took their suitcases to the room, and everyone did the same too. Leo and I entered in our room. It had red walls, brown roof and black roof; a big window in a part of it with a balcony, a restroom and a big bed._

Pretty house – Leo said

Thanks – I said – Ha and you didn't want to come here

And I don't want yet

Oh c'mon, it had been a lot of time since we didn't come here

I know, but… bad things happened the last time, remembered?

Calm down – I said hugging him from the back – Nothing like that will happen again

_He looked at me for some minutes and then smiled._

I can't believe you are just pretty like the first time we met – He said

Don't say that, I'm not – I answered ashamed

Yes you are

Thanks

_We stayed there for some moments and then he took my face to his and kissed me in the lips while I returned it to him._

What was that for? – He asked when we separated

I don't know, you kissed me first – I answered

Ha, let's put everything in order

_I nodded and we walked downstairs to the living room, we took some stuff and started to clean everything; when something caught Leo's attention._

Hey – He said

Yes? – I asked

Is she your mother?

_I looked confused at him and he took a small photo which was above the chimney. I walked at him and then saw the photo of a young woman, with black hair, light-brown eyes and white skin._

Whoa, I never thought they will get it – I said taking the photo in my hands

What photo? – Splinter asked walking at us

This photo father – I said holding the photo in hands – It is my… mother's photo

Can I see it? – He asked

I nodded and gave him the photo.

It survived the fire – I said

**Meanwhile**

POV Miwa:

Put your stuff in your room? Ha, I don't think that – I said to myself walking over the great city of Tokyo

_In the first moment I looked in the room, I jumped out of the window and started walking over all the city of Tokyo. I looked everywhere 'cause that was the first time I visited Japan. I was walking over the street when I remembered that I had some money and no one of us had eaten yet. I wanted to go to a restaurant, when I saw some Japanese girls talking near I was and I approached them._

Hey – I said – I know we don't meet yet, but can you help me? I want to go to a restaurant, a good one; any idea?

Of course we can help you girl – The one with black and long hair, light-brown eyes and white skin answered – There is a very good restaurant three blocks in the West

Oh, thanks a lot

No problem, my name is Akina, by the way, and these are Ayaka, Hiroko, Izanami, Mao and Yuuki – She said pointing at each one

Nice to meet all of you; mine is Miwa, Hamato Miwa

Ha-Hamato Mi-Miwa? – Hiroko asked

Yeah, I am that one

I can't believe it, are you the daughter of Oroku Karai? – Izanami asked

The one and only

Oh, that's awesome – All shouted

Your family is very famous in this city – Mao said

Really?

Yeah, and you too – Ayaka said

Well, thanks a lot; sorry, but I am late, maybe we will see another time – I said and started to walk away

If you need some help, we will be here – Yuuki shouted

_I continued walking, when suddenly I slipped with something and almost fell down when…_

Hey – A guy about my age caught me, a guy with black hair, dark-brown eyes and white skin – Are you ok?

* * *

**June 8th! Again in Tokyo, new "adventures" will happen back in our favourite Asian city for the strangest family ever. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	22. Back to Japan - Part Three

POV Karai:

No! – I shouted – Return me that, now!

Not until you tell us how to use it – Mikey shouted throwing it to Raph

You don't even know how to use totally your own weapon! – I shouted again trying to take it

But… this one looks easier – Raph said throwing it at Donnie

And it is – I said running at Donnie

Then… tell us – He said throwing it at Leo

Don't… - I said looking at him with fury eyes – give me that and no one will end hurt – I said walking slowly at him

Long pass Mikey! – He shouted and threw it again to Mikey

LEO! – I shouted

*crack*

I'm… here? – A voice said entering by the door and looking confused at all of us – Did I lose about something?

Hhmm; no, you didn't – Mikey said and I approached slowly at him and took fastly the kunai

Don't touch this ever again – I said looking at the four – Ahhm, may I ask you something, honey? – I asked looking at Miwa

Yeah, what is? – She asked

Don't you must need to be in your room?

Oh, yeah… I was, but I went to the restroom – She answered unsure

And you fell to the garden by the window or something like that?

Ahhm – That was the last word she said before throwing a smoke-bomb and vanished

*cough* *cough* *cough* what did she was doing? – Leo asked approaching at me

Something I will discover – I said

POV Miwa:

*crack*

_I closed the door behind me, smile to myself, sighed and then slipped by the door to the floor. That guy… that guy… the guy._

*Flashback POV Miwa:

Are you ok? – He asked

Hello… I mean… yeah, I am ok; thanks – I answered

Better to be careful girl

Sorry, I get distracted with something

Oh *giggle*, got it

_I smiled at him and him to me, we look at each other's eyes and then he reacted._

Oh, my name is Haru, Numajiri Haru, nice to meet you – He said extending the hand

My name is Miwa, Hamato Miwa, nice to meet you too – I answered shaking my hand with his

H-Hamato M-Miwa? – He asked surprise

Yep, Hamato Miwa

Oh Madam – He said and suddenly kneelt in front of me – It's an honor to meet you

Yeah, you don't need to kneel – I said looking everywhere if no one was seeing at us

I have because I never thought I could meet you

Stand up

_He nodded at me and then stood up._

I'm sorry – He said

You don't have to apologize – I said

So, what bring you to Japan?

What do you mean?

I knew that your family lived in New York, U.S.A.

And you aren't wrong, my mother take us here

That's great Miwa, may I call you Mi.?

Uhmm; yeah, you can

Thanks, well… I hope to see you again

I hope too

Bye Mi.

Bye Haru

End of Flashback*

_Man, everything in that guy was… PERFECT. His voice, his hair, his voice… his eyes; man, I loved his eyes. That guy, that guy was the one who I saw in the airport._

POV Karai:

Are you sure? – I asked

I am – He answered

Are you sure?

I am

_I smiled determine at him and took out my katana. While he tried to point in correct direction the Kunai._

Are you ready Leo? – I asked

Bring it on – He said

_I started to run at him while he looked at all my movements. I tried to hurt him with my sword, but he rolled in the floor and stood up behind me. I jumped above him and tried to hurt him again but he avoided the sword with the Kunai and pushed me back. I growled at him and started to run at him again, but…_

I returned! – Splinter said opening the door

Sensei! – The guys shouted standing up of the floor

Splinter! – Leo and I shouted without looking at the weapons

Parents! – A scream was heard before a Shuriken threw away the katana and Kunai – Don't look away of the weapons you are using – Miwa said walking at us

Wha…? – We looked surprised and in shock for some moments before we woke up

What the heck were you doing? – Splinter asked walking at Leo and me

I was teaching Leo how to use the Kunai – I answered

Teaching him how to use a Kunai? They don't know yet how to use their own weapons!

Hey! – Everyone said angry

Told ya! – I shouted

But… if you are going to use NEW weapons, don't look away of them – He said

Hai Sensei – We answered

And you Miwa – He said looking at her – Good job, you are improving

Thanks grandpa – She said

Ok, we are going to eat now

_We all nodded and sat down on the floor around the table._

What are we going to eat? – Mikey asked

Norimahí – Splinter answered **(Norimahí: rice vinegar with eggs and cucumbers, wrapped in an algae leaf call **_**nori**_**)**

Something different – Miwa said

After-ages – Miwa and I said

Haha, very funny – Leo said angry

Yeah, don't you like the pizza for every day? – Mikey asked

Haha, no – We answered at the same time

_When we all finished eating, everyone returned to do their own things. I was on the second floor trying to put everything in order, which was very difficult with all your family with you, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked at it and opened it._

Hello? – I asked when I saw nothing

Hello Mrs. – A young voice said and I looked down to see a young guy

Oh, hey

M-my name is Haru

Nice to meet you Haru, may I help you with something?

Well… actually... yeah, you can; I am searching a girl name… Hamato Miwa

_What the heck?! How that boy knew who Miwa was?_

Sorry for asking this, but… how you know who Miwa is?

Uhm, I-I met her some time ago

_So, that was why she returned by the door with a huge smile in her face._

Just… wait me here! – I said closing the door and turning at the stairs – MIWA! – I shouted

YES?! – She asked

Can you please come now?

Ok – She answered, get out of her room and walked at me – Yeah?

Someone is looking for you

Who?

A guy name… Haru

Really?! – She asked almost running at the door

What I told you about strangers?

Ahm, to not talk with mutants and aliens – She answered running at the door

What?! NOO! – I tried to stop her but she opened the door before I could

Hi Haru! – She said

Hi Mi. – He said

_Mi.?! Whoa, whoa, whoa_

What are you doing here? – She asked

I have a gift for all your family – He answered

Really? Oh, wait… mum?! – She shouted and pointed me to walk at her – Haru; this is my mother Oroku Karai

OROKU KARAI?! – He shouted – Madam – He said and suddenly kneelt in front of me

Is that normal? – I whispered at her

For him, yeah – She answered

Stand up child – I said him

Sorry – He said standing up – It's a big honor to meet you

No problem Haru – I said

Well, if I can… I will see you again – Miwa said, maybe she noticed my bad feeling for him

If you can – He said

See you later Haru

See you later Mi., it was nice to meet you Mrs. Oroku – He said and walked away

_Miwa sighed before closing the door._

Something I should know? – I asked

What? Oh no, nothing – She said and walked upstairs

* * *

**Miwa, Miwa, Miwa; you are so young yet to have boyfriend, and even with someone you don't know! Your mother will be angry, and that will not be good; we all do know that, am I wrong? Haha, see you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	23. Rooftop

POV Karai:

C'mon Leo – I said – I'm getting older

Haha, very funny! – He shouted

Hey, don't think this city is pretty quiet!

Really? Isn't it?

Well, calmer than New York

Uff, don't you want to rest a while?

Are you tired?

Yeah, I am

Ha, yeah… let's rest a while

_I walked back at her, while he sat down in the rooftop of that building. I sat down beside him while he put his arm around my shoulders._

I want to ask you something Leo – I said

Go ahead – He answered

*sigh* are we becoming older?

Why you ask that?

'Cause, *sigh* we don't train more like we used to, we don't patrol like before and Miwa is growing up so fast

How you know that?

She already met up with a guy

WHAT?! WHEN?!

Yesterday, a guy around her age came when you were out searching for Miwa

And why didn't you tell me?

I didn't want to, but… are we?

*sigh* maybe we are honey, but that is normal

Yeah, you are right; in some more years we will see our daughter with her sons or daughters living in a huge house here in Tokyo

_We stayed a moment in silence, looked at each other with a confusing face of what I just said._

No, actually no – We said at the same time

But… - He said

But…? – I asked

You remember when we were younger? All the things we did?

How could I forgot about that; every mission, every fight, every joke

How I wish to return the time and get back in those moments

I don't know, I will really don't want to return in the past

Why not?

Because, there were bad things too

I know, the bad things will always exist

But… don't you remember? There were HORRIBLE things

Explain

What about…? When I didn't know about my REAL life? When you four almost die that night? When I went to that war? When…?

Karai, those things already happen

I know, but… like you said, the bad things will ALWAYS exist

But we will fight against them, and we will succeed

Maybe, but we will never know what will happen

You are right, but we will always prepare

_I looked him at his eyes and then smiled. I turned to see the city when something got in my mind._

You know what?

What?

I always think, what we will be doing know if you should never became humans?

That' what I keep asking too

What do you think?

I really don't know, maybe you would be marry with a human man and with a wonderful family, and we still leaving in the sewers fighting against the all the bad guys

Haha, you said it like you being in a bad action movie

I was supposed to do that

But… *sigh* don't you like the life you already have?!

Of course I do, but that is my point of view, what about yours?

Agh, I really don't know, maybe me living with all you in the sewers

Haha, I don't think that

Like you said, my point of view

Good point, but both are wrong

Huh?

What can be better than our beautiful daughter?

Ha, yeah… anything, neither anyone, can compare with her

Yeah, she is the best thing could happened to us

You are right, I don't know what I will do if… if she's gone

Don't say that! She will never be gone, don't you remember the promise we did that day

_I looked at him to the eyes while I remembered._

*Flashback POV Karai:

_It had be just a week since Miwa was born, and we had returned to house already. I was on my bed because the guys didn't let me to stand up._

Are you ok? – Ally asked getting inside the room

No, I'm not – I answered bored

Why?

Because, I'm doing anything in this bed

I know, but this is the best

THE BEST?! I'm bored

And you aren't the only one

What, you?

No, Leo

Is he bored?

Hey, you think is easy to take care of a week years-old baby alone

So, let me stand up and I will help him

*boom*

Whoa – Ally shouted jumping beside me – What was that?

I… - I tried to answered but we were scared – Sounded like an explosion

I know, let me see what was – She said getting out of the room – Aaaaahhh

What? What is?! – I asked standing up

Come here

_I walked at her and then looked at the corridor where the stairs were, and everything was destroyed._

GUYS! – We shouted when we remembered that everyone was there

GIRLS! – Another scream answered

Let's go – I ordered

Ally nodded and we started to walk to the stairs and get downstairs by them. In the first floor, everything was destroyed and in fire.

GUYS! – We shouted - *cough* *cough* where are you?!

Right here! – Four screams answered

Guys! – We shouted and ran at them; they were Splinter, Raph, Mikey and Donnie

Are you ok? – Splinter asked

Yeah, we are; what about you? – I asked but then a piece of the roof broke and fell beside us

Ah, we need to get out from here – Splinter ordered

_We nodded and get out of the house by the door. Already outside I noticed something scary._

WHERE ARE LEO AND MIWA?! – I shouted

The firefighters are coming – Splinter answered seemed like no one heard me

WHERE ARE LEO AND MIWA?!

What?! Oh no, we didn't notice that they weren't with us – Donnie answered

We have to return for them! – I shouted and tried to run to the door but a wall's piece fell in front of it blocking me the way – Aah

Karai! – Splinter shouted and took me by my arm getting me closer to him – It isn't safe

But… - I couldn't finish when some hooters were hearing and a fire-truck appeared

Get away of there – A firefighter ordered when many of them started to get down of the truck and started to walk to the house

My brother and niece are inside, get them safe! – Mikey shouted

_They entered to the house. We waited for about ten minutes outside. I was more nervous and scarier than ever before. After some more moments, the fire was gone and some firefighters get out of the house with something in their arms… LEO!_

Leo! – I shouted running at him when they put her in the floor – Are you ok?

*cough* *cough* I should ask you that too – He answered

I'm ok, what about you? – I asked and noticed that he was holding something in his arms – What are you holding?

_He opened his arms and let me saw a small baby with crying eyes, wrapped in a small blanket with a red wet rag in her mouth._

SHE IS OK! – I shouted holding her in my arms

I will do anything to protect her – He said – Let's promise something

What? – I asked curious

We will do anything to protect her, she will never be go away from us

_I smiled at him and nodded with my head while he did the same._

End of the Flashback*

And we are fulfilling it yet – He said

You are right Leo – I said

Well… thanks a lot honey

Why?

For giving us the best trip ever, we will always remember this one

_I smiled at him while he got my face closer to his and kissed me in my lips._

* * *

**I don't know from where I get an idea for write something like this. But... I did. See you in my next chapter, maybe. Hey, who else is excited for June 8th? No one? Just me? ... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE**


	24. N-99 and FN-01

POV Leo:

_It had been a week since we returned from Japan to New York. Everything was great but something… or someone. Miwa. Since we returned from there, she had been angry and sad, one day happy, the next serious, then angry… I think it is what some persons call… bipolarity. _

You will see him again – I said

What if I don't? – She asked

There are so many OTHER guys in this city and world!

But not like him

You only met him five days! – I shouted getting out of the room

It was a week! – She shouted before closing the door

Haha, what's fearless leader? – I heard Raph asking behind me

She drives me crazy!

And you get surprise?

Huh?

Her mother is Karai

Ah… good point

Then, what are we going to eat?

Are you hungry?!

No… but there are others that are yet

Mikey?

Yep, just like him

I don't know, Karai will return before we start to eat

How much she will take?

I really don't know

POV Karai:

And now is time to check out what's…

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, that was everything I heard. Years and years, and I don't like yet these meetings._

So… - Usaki started saying – the newest…

_Before he could finished saying that; the door suddenly opened and a man entered by it._

Is in here Mrs. Oroku Karai? – He asked

Ahm, sorry Sir, but this is a private meeting with the… - Usaki answered

I'm sorry, but this is… Sekai no nyūsu

_Usaki looked at him while he walked at him, and showed a strange card._

Hai – Usaki answered and turned to me – Go with him

_Without thinking it twice, I took my handbag and walked at the exit with the familiar man behind me._

**Already outside**

Thanks for had took me out of there – I said to him

You should wish I didn't – He answered

What do you mean?

Do you know who I am?

I have a strange feeling… I know who you are, but I can't remember; what's your name?

Some persons know me like Frank, but you can know me like… A-96

A-96? *gasp* w-what are you doing here?

There is something you should know

What is?

Let's walk through Central Park; I will explain you in the way

**In Hamato's house**

POV Leo:

Guys! – I shouted

Yeah? – They asked

I received a message from Karai

And what does it say? – Donnie asked

She has a meeting in her job, so she will not come to eat with us

So, that means… can we order a pizza? – Mikey asked

*sigh* yeah, we can

Awesome – He shouts calling by his phone – Hello? Antonio?

*sigh*

What's dad? –Miwa asked

I should wish your mother to be here

Don't worry dad, she does the best she can

You are right

Thanks a lot Antonio – Mikey said hanging the phone

What?

The pizza will reach here

Great

POV Karai:

That is FN-01 – He said

DON'T call me like that – I said

Sorry

I just can't believe it… when did you know that?

Not so long ago… hours ago

HOURS?

Yep, the new is one of newest

It will be like the last time

No, this time will be just ONE difference

And, what's that difference?

Just this… N-99

POV Leo:

*growl*

Mikey! Shut up! – I shouted

I can't, they take so long – He answered

CALM DOWN! They will bring it soon

_Tock, tock_

I told you

_He immediately ran at the door and opened it._

Agh – He said and closed it again

What? – We asked

It wasn't the pizza

What was? – Miwa asked

Just a man in suit

What did he want? – I asked

I don't know, I closed the door in front of him

MIKEY! – We shouted while I ran at the door

Sorry Sir, forgive my brother Michelangelo – I said to the man

Since when you started calling me Michelangelo? – Mikey asked

This is Hamato's residence? – He asked

Yeah it is

I am searching for Leonardo Hamato

It's me, I'm Leonardo Hamato

There is something you should know

What is?

I need to tell you in other place

Yeah, I don't have any idea of who you are or what do you want

*growl* just one word and you will come with me

What word?

FN-01

_I looked impressed at him and I turned at the guys who were looking curious at me, I threw a smoke bomb and we vanished._

**Over the rooftops**

Tell me – I said

Ok, this is… the situation – He answered giving me some papers

_I started reading them, when I finished I returned at them and started to look at the city._

I understand – I said

So, what is your decision?

POV Karai:

What is your decision?

One time, many years ago, I made a promise…

POV Leo:

… and I will not break it… my decision is

POV Karai:

…I will help you in everything

POV Leo:

No one and nothing will stop me

_He smiled at me and extended his hand, I shook it._

It will be so good to have you with us Leonardo Hamato; here is your ID card

_I looked at it and the turned at him when I noticed something strange on it._

N-99? - I asked – What does it means?

You will discover later – He said and started to walk away – I will see you… soon – He said and vanished by a smoke bomb

*cough* *cough* I thought the men with suit didn't have smoke bombs

_It was night and I was sitting in the couch seeing the TV, when the sound of the door caught my attention._

Karai, you took so long – Mikey said

I know, but that is my job… - She said and looked at me – I will be in my room if you want to see me – She said and started to get upstairs

I will go to sleep – I said standing up - I'm tired, bye – I said and started to get upstairs

_I walked toward the rooftop, when I get over there. She was sitting in an edge of it; I walked slowly at her and sat down beside her. She looked at my eyes while I at hers, she was just like me, angry and scared. She couldn't control it anymore, so she started to cry. I hugged her while she continued to cry. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, we needed much strength for what was coming._

* * *

**And I returned! Did you understand to this crazy chapter? Don't worry, the answers will be in the next chapters. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. See you later.**


	25. Kitchen Stories

POV Karai:

Don't you think it is a coincidence he is in front of here? – I asked

No, maybe… IT IS THE BEST AY OF MY LIFE – She answered starting to dance over the bed

Look – I said taking her hand – Sit down

What is mum? – She asked sitting

I just want to tell you something

Then… go ahead

Be careful

What in?

You think you know that guy, but… maybe you don't everything of him

Ha, you just talk like grandpa

I'm serious honey

Ok mum, I will be

You promise it?

I promise it

Good girl, you can go

Thanks mum – She said starting to walk at the door but suddenly stopped and turned at me – I love you mum, you knew that? – She asked while she kissed me in the cheek

Yes, I knew

_She then got out of the room while I sighed and lied on the bed figuring what I just discovered._

*Flashback POV Karai:

Hey, someone can help me with the breakfast? – I asked while holding two plates in the right hand, three vessels in the left one and a pan over my head

I'm going! – Miwa answered entering in the kitchen – Whoa – She stopped when she saw me

Don't stay there, and come here to help me with this!

Oh yeah – She said walking at me – So… - She said taking the plates and vessels – What the heck are you cooking?

I was trying to cook… some… hot-cakes – I answered saying softly the last part

Ha… mum! You know you can't cook that alone, it is like my dad cooking… it will always end in disaster

Haha, very funny little girl… now can you please help me?!

Is that a question or an order?

It's an order

_She rolled her eyes and walked at me. She started to take out everything we needed to prepare the breakfast. _

Whoa, since when you both started to cook together? – Leo asked entering in the kitchen

Since… - Miwa answered seeing at her phone – three minutes and fifty-one seconds ago

We need to take away her phone – Leo said

Yeah, we need – I said

NO, YOU WON'T! MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!

And the TV – I said

_We all started to laugh while Miwa and I returned to cook. _

So… what are you cooking? – Leo asked

_Miwa turned at me with a huge smile while I saw her with eyes of "don't even think of it"._

Hot-cakes dad, we are preparing hot-cakes – Miwa answered

MIWA! – I shouted

Just… cooking hot-cakes? – He asked

You know what happens when I prepare alone that

Yeah I know hahaha…

What's so funny?

I remembered the first time you tried to cook that

When was that? – Miwa asked

Don't even think of that Leonardo! – I shouted

Well… it was when we were younger – He started saying

LEO!

What? She needs to know

Continue dad: if my mother kills you, I will pay your funeral

Oww, you are such kindly… where I was?

When you were younger…

OH YEAH, your grandpa told to your mum to cook the breakfast, because she and I were the only ones who weren't doing anything

And… why didn't you cook the…? Oh

Yes, oh

Continue

She and April were tired of pizza, so she decided to cook hot-cakes

Your worst enemy mum

But, that was the first time she cooked that, she thought she could do it

Big mistake

So, she took everything and started to cook them; everything seemed great, but then…

The breakfast exploded!

No

Ah

The mix started to magnify and then… exploded

Hahaha…

She tried to make again the hot-cakes, but then she gave up

Why?

Because she always ended cleaning the rests of the mix

At least I can boil water without burning it – I said angry

YOU BURNED THE WATER?! – Miwa asked

And he is still doing it

Can we talk about something else? – He asked

What about? – Miwa and I asked

*tock tock*

About I'm going to see who is – Miwa said getting out of the kitchen

You want some help? – He asked

I don't want to clean anything today – I answered

Yes? – We heard Miwa asking – May I help you with… AAAAAAAAHHHHH

_We immediately ran at her, and we saw her with the door closed._

Who was Miwa? – I asked

Oh… no one – She answered nervous

Miwa – I said walking at her

NO! There is no one over there

_I walked at the door and opened it. I saw a young boy standing in front of the door, a very familiar young boy._

Haru? – I asked while I saw the young boy

Good morning Mrs. Oroku – He said

Ahm, good morning… what are you doing here in New York?

I moved in the house in front

WHAT?!

What?! – Miwa asked seeing from back of me

Yeah, I wanted to meet all the neighbors and then I meet with you

I understand; if you need something, we will be here for you

Thanks, oh… my uncles want to make a "party" and want to invite all the neighbors… you too

We will see if we can, thanks

Thanks to you Mrs. Oroku, bye Mi.

Bye Haru – She said and he started to walk away

End of Flashback*

*tock tock*

Enter – I said

Hey, honey – Leo said opening the door

What's happen Leo?

Where is Miwa?

She went to the "party" of the "new" neighbors

When she will return?

I told her to come here before an hour

One hour later.

I've returned – Miwa said entering in the house

How was it? – I asked from the kitchen

Where are you mum?

Here in the kitchen – I answered before she entered – How was it?

It wasn't out of the normal; ha… the guys didn't help you again with the dishes

No, they didn't

Ha, let me wash my hands and I will help you

Thanks honey – I said before she walked to the sinks

_She started to help me with the dishes when something curious got to my mind._

Hey honey – I said

Yes?

What's the name of that guy?

Haru, why?

No, I mean the WHOLE name

Oh, Numajiri Haru; why? – She asked before I dropped the dish I was holding

* * *

**Hey... you saw the episode "The Wrath Of Tiger Claw"? I did. IT WAS JUST AS I THOUGHT... A-W-E-S-O-M-E. See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake**


	26. Preparing

POV Karai:

*crack*

_Miwa jumped just when the dish crashed with the floor, I only stayed impressed like before._

Girls! – The guys suddenly shouted entering in the kitchen – Are you ok?

Yeah, we are – Miwa answered

Karai – Leo said looking at me – Are you ok?

Ahm… ah… I… Yes, I am; why do you ask? – I answered

Well… because you just broke a dish, and WE ALL KNOW how you act when someone brakes one of those

Oh yeah… I just was distracted – I answered starting to walk out of there

Where are you going? – Raph asked

I need to call someone – I answered turning at them – Miwa, please help with those dishes and you Leo with the reminds of the dish – I said before getting upstairs

_I walked through the hall towards my room. I opened slowly the door and then entered there fastest as I could. I closed the door slowly and then sat down on my bed. I was thinking of what to do. Numajiri. That last name was hearing and hearing in my head. I couldn't believe it, that guy my daughter likes is… is. One, he was Mei's son; or two, he was Raidon's. But something was clear, he was Hachiro's grandson and that was something I would not accept._

*tock tock*

Aaahh – I shouted when I saw a man in my window over the balcony – What are you doing here?

We need to talk – He said

Oh; give me a heart attack, there's no problem

Sorry, but this is something important; come with me

What?! NOW?!

Yes, now

_I turned unsure at the door and then looked back at him. I nodded and then we started to get to the rooftop._

What is A-96? – I asked already there

You need to see this – He said taking out a strange machine

What's this?

It's a message

Whose?

Only from one of the enemy's leaders

_I took the machine and the pressed a button. Suddenly, a man appeared in the middle of the screen so I could saw it was a video-message._

_***Hello FN-01, it had been a long time huh? **_

Taichi – I said

_**I had missed you, really. So, I wanted to greet you and tell you I am angry with you. So, I thought this was the best time for having my revenge. I know you are living a perfect life, with a husband, a daughter and ALMOST all your family. Yeah, you know who I am talking about. First, your daddy, I laughed a lot when I heard the new; and then, your sister, I can't still believe what she did…**_

H-how he knew about them? – I asked

Don't get distract and continue seeing the video – He answered

_**Yeah, I still want revenge. And this time the battle will not be so easy…**_

How? – I asked

SEE THE VIDEO! – He yelled

_**How? Because… this… time we are stronger than before. I got a new "partner". Yeah, you know him; you used to spend a lot time with him…**_

Raidon – I said

_**His name is Numajiri Raidon. You remember him, don't you? He wanted to greet you too, but he couldn't. He told me to say you… you will pay of what you just did. I will have my revenge, my father's revenge. I will make you pay, and nothing will stop me this time. We will see soon… I promise…**_

Is it all? – I asked

Almost – He said

_**Just like him said, we will meet soon. Prepare yourself honey; this will be the hardest fight of your whole life. See you soon… Karai***_

Who else knows about this? – I asked giving him back the machine

Just… you, me and A-01

Oh, only y… A-01?

Yes

He continues working?

Yep, he continues working

But… how old is he? Almost seventy years-old?

That will not stop him

So; he is in this too, right?

Yeah

But… I don't like him

Neither you to him… ha; he didn't want you to come with us

Yeah, that's the A-01 I know

So… - He said putting his hands in his pockets – Here you have – He said giving me something

*sigh* when we will go? – I asked taking those

In… in a week

Oh… in a… IN A WEEK?!

Yeah

B-but… but that's so soon

Those are the rules girl

*sigh* I will be prepare

You are training, right?

Of course I am! And I'm improving

More than before? You are incredible yet

That will not have success in what is coming up

Ok… but, don't train more than you can

Ow, you care about me

No, it's just that we don't have enough time to find another master kunoichi

I hate you with all my life

Me too honey – He said before kissed me in my cheek – I will see you another time, now I don't have time – He said before vanished

_I looked at the airport tickets and the kept them in my pocket. I returned to walk through my window and entered again to my room. I closed the window and the sat down again in my bed._

*tock tock*

_Can't I have just one time of peace?!_

Come in – I said

Thanks mum – Miwa said entering – I brought you some water – He said before closing the door

Thanks a lot honey – I said taking the vase of water

I wanted to ask you something

Do it – I said before starting to drink the water

I wanted to go out for awhile

Hffhh hm? – I asked drinking water

Oh, only for showing to Haru the greatest city of New York – She answered before I spat the water and started to cough a lot – Are you ok mum?

*cough* yes… - I answered – yes, I *cough* I am

What happened mum?

Oh, nothing honey

So… can I?

Hmm, I don't think you can

B-but… why not?

Honey, you are trusting to Haru so fast… maybe you need to learn more about him

What more can I learn about him?

I don't know, but don't go so fast

I don't understand you mum… the time now is so more different than when you were younger

There are some things that never change

Like what?

The bad guys will always be in this world

Yeah, but that is why we are in here, that's why you are in here

But… what will happen when I won't be here

You always said that… but we all know that will not happen

How you can know that?!

Because I know you… but, something I don't know is… what the heck had been freaking you out this week?! You were acting so… STRANGE, especially with me… you had wanted to be with me all the time; you had been so protector with me… you want me to continue?

You don't know… but, maybe there is a good reason behind this

Oh yeah… JUST LIKE WHAT?!

LIKE… I'VE BEEN HAVING A HARDEST WEEK SO I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU?!

AND… WHY YOU DID IT?!

MAYBE BECAUSE THIS CAN BE THE LAST WEEK I WILL SEE YOU!

* * *

**The mothers always try to do the best fot us, don't you think? See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake**


End file.
